From the Start
by Reid Phantom
Summary: "Assisted? I'm pretty sure I saved your life." "I had the situation perfec- Are you trying to make me reconsider letting you go?" It was supposed to be a one time thing. Arthur let the sorcerer run off with his life in return for him saving Arthur's. He had never expected to see the boy again, especially not only two days later in Gaius's chambers.
1. The Dragon's Call

"Get back!"

Merlin jumped as he turned a bend and the sounds of a swordfight reached his ears. The logical part of his mind told him to flee, to keep his head down and out of trouble like his mother told him when she had seen him off. Another part of him - a stronger, unknown part - pulled him towards the fight.

"I must be an idiot," Merlin muttered to himself as he followed the sounds to their source. When he reached the fight, he ducked behind a tree.

There were six men, eight counting the two that were either unconscious or dead on the ground. All but one were bandits, if the dark clothes and semi-covered faces were anything to go by. The last one, who was surrounded by the other five standing men and fighting tooth-and-nail against them, was obviously someone of wealth. He was skilled as well, having held out as long as he had, but there was only so much one man could do against five. As Merlin watched, the young man managed to down one man and repel two more, but the fourth managed to get in close enough to slice his arm and the fifth nearly took his head.

While the young man attempted to hold off the fifth, Merlin noticed the two bandits the young man had repelled before had snuck behind him. Reacting on instinct, Merlin's hand shot out and magic welled up in him. A spear that had been dropped by one of the fallen bandits flew up to knock the two off their feet. The young man glanced over his shoulder for just a second, but then quickly refocused on the fight. The two bandits still standing went down easy. When the two Merlin had hit returned to their feet, the larger was felled by the young man's blade, but not before dealing him a blow to the head. The last bandit took one look at his fallen allies and deserted into the forest.

Relieved that the stranger was safe, Merlin turned to run off before he could be discovered.

"Stop, you there!"

Merlin glanced back, expecting the young man to be yelling after the fleeing bandit, only to see him pointing his sword towards the tree Merlin was hiding behind.

"I saw what you did. Come out, now, in the name of -"

The young man took two steps towards Merlin before collapsing.

Melin sat, frozen. On one hand, he should really leave. If the stranger really had seen him use magic then he would accuse Merlin of being a sorcerer, which was a death sentence in these parts. On the other hand, could he really leave a man to die in the woods?

"A right idiot," Merlin mumbled as he glanced around then shuffled over to the stranger.

He first pulled the young man away from the bandits and weapons - just in case - then kept an ear out in case the bandit returned as he checked the stranger for injuries. Aside from the slice on his arm, the man only had a few bruises scattered about and the bump on his head from where the bandit had hit him.

 _It must have been the hit that took him down. He's lucky he made it through the fight before he passed out,_ Merlin thought and pulled out his waterskin and a few scraps of cloth. He rinsed off the cut and used the cloth to dress and bandage it. It wasn't much, but it would do until the stranger could have someone proper look it over. Next, he poured a bit of water on a cloth and gently held it to the bump on the man's head to help with the swelling.

They stayed like that for a short time, Merlin idly wondering how much of an idiot he must be, before the young man started to wake. He groaned, eyes fluttering and hand coming to his head.

"Careful, you don't want to make it worse," Merlin warned.

The stranger's eyes blinked open and he stared up at Merlin in confusion.

"Are you okay? Besides the obvious, I mean. That was a stupid question, wasn't it?"

The young man stared up at him for only a second before jerking up into a sitting position with wide eyes filled with anger and a touch of fear. The look was wiped away a second later when he closed his eyes and moaned, hand brushing the bump on his head.

Merlin moved back all the same. "I'm guessing this means your memory is intact."

The stranger gave him a slightly pained glare. "You're a sorcerer. I saw you use magic to attack the men that were behind me."

"You're welcome by the way," Merlin commented and the man's glare grew.

"Magic is forbidden in Camelot. Those that practice it are evil and vile and are to be put to death."

"And yet I just saved your life. Obviously whoever made that rule is an idiot," Merlin muttered to himself, but the other man heard.

" _You're the idiot._ Do you even know who you speak to?"

"King of the prats?" Merlin joked, before adding, "How should I know who you are? It's not like you've introduced yourself."

The stranger gave him an odd look. "What do you want, sorcerer? You must have had some reason to seek me out?"

"I didn't _seek you out._ I just saw you being attacked and I thought I'd help."

The young man snorted and narrowed his eyes once more. "Why would you risk revealing yourself and your magic just to save my life? You _must_ have wanted something."

"I wasn't going to sit back and watch someone be killed. I didn't think I just... acted." When the man just stared at Merlin in an unconvinced fashion, he added, "I'm serious."

"I can't tell whether or not you are a really good liar or just a complete idiot."

"At least I'm not an ass," Merlin mumbled.

Neither had a chance to say more before the sounds of horses and men began to fill the air.

"That will be the knights. About time too," the stranger said, glancing towards the sound. He turned back to Merlin and looked him over. "You best be leaving."

"I - What?" Merlin asked.

"If you're still here when the knights arrive, I'll have no choice but to turn you over. Now leave," the young man said, slowly pulling himself to his feet.

"You're letting me go? Just like that?"

"You... _assisted_ me in my fight against the bandits. For that, you have my thanks. I'm an honorable man and I repay my debts. Leave now and I will not hunt you."

"Assisted? I'm pretty sure I saved your life."

"I had the situation perfec- Are you trying to make me reconsider letting you go?"

"Who, me? I didn't say anything. I'll just grab my stuff and go." Merlin stuffed his waterskin and the unused clothes back in his bag and got up to leave.

"And sorcerer," the stranger added, "this is a one time deal. If I catch you doing magic again or if you try to threaten the kingdom, I will not let you live."

Merlin nodded and said, "Thank you," before rushing into the forest away from the knights.

* * *

Merlin looked everywhere as he made his way through the lower town and into the citadel. Everything was so different from his small village, even at night. He only wished he could have arrived sooner and during the day. His detour, both the stop to help the stranger and the side road he had taken to be sure he didn't run into the knights, had led to him arriving later than expected.

"Where would I find Gaius, the Court Physician?" the warlock asked one of the guards stationed in the square.

The guard pointed to a hallway. "There."

Merlin nodded his head in thanks. He turned to head down the hall before pausing when hoofbeats echoed through the square. He glanced back to see a woman riding in alongside her guardsmen.

"That must be Lady Helen," one of the citadel's guards said. "Wish I could have gotten duty during the feast. Her voice is a gift."

Merlin watched the woman, Lady Helen, get helped down from her horse until he noticed a different guard glaring at him. He gave the guard what he hoped was a reassuring smile before slipping down the hall. It led to a staircase and he knocked on the door he found at the top.

"Hello?" the warlock called, opening the door. "Hello, Gaius?" He stepped in and glanced around the workshop, which was filled with vials and herbs and other such stuff Merlin assumed were necessary for a physician's work, but couldn't see the man he was meant to be meeting.

"What are you doing here?"

Merlin felt his blood go cold as he spun around to see the young man he had saved two days earlier. The stranger was standing in the doorway, glaring at Merlin with his hand coming down to rest on the hilt of the sword at his hip.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I do believe I asked you first," the young man growled, shutting the door behind him. Merlin stumbled back as the man approached him. "I thought I made myself clear. You were allowed to leave with your life as long as you stayed away. Do you _want_ me to turn you over for execution?"

"No! No, of course not!"

"Then why are you following me?"

"I'm not, I swear! How was I supposed to know you were here?"

"You knew I was injured. Why wouldn't I come to see a physician?"

"Sure, but how was I to know you'd come to see the court physician. He can't be the only one you could go to."

The young man gave him the same odd look he had given Merlin before. "Why are you here then? Are you trying to sabotage Gaius's work? Or is Gaius the one you're after?"

"No, I would never! I was just -"

The warlock cut off as the door to the physician's quarters began to open.

* * *

Arthur was furious. He should have never of let the sorcerer run off with his life. Now he was going to attack Gaius or send a plague through the city or something equally terrible and it was all going to be Arthur's fault.

No. The boy wasn't going to do anything because Arthur was going to right his wrong before anyone could get hurt.

"Gaius," Arthur greeted the elderly physician as he slipped through the door.

"Ah, Prince Arthur, good timing. I hope I haven't kept you waiting. I was just dropping off your father's medicine," Gaius said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Prince?" Arthur heard the sorcerer squeak before he could think up a way to get the physician out of the line of fire. He glanced over to see that the boy was staring at him with shock and a touch of fear in his eyes. About time he realized who he was dealing with.

Gaius turned to the sorcerer with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Oh, erm…" The sorcerer turned to Gaius with an uneasy smile. "Sorry, I had this letter, but it kind of got ruined when my waterskin leaked. I'm - uh - I'm Merlin."

Arthur watched as realization flashed through Gauis's eyes. "Hunith's son?"

"Yes."

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

"It's... Thursday, actually."

"Ah."

"Sorry, I -" The boy, Merlin, glanced over at Arthur. "- got lost on the way here."

"It's fine, just as long as you're okay." The sorcerer nodded. "Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there. You must be tired. Have you eaten?" He nodded again. "Then go rest up, we can talk some more in the morning."

"Thank you," the sorcerer said before sending Arthur one last look and ducking through the door Gaius had gestured at.

"If you would, Your Highness, you can sit here while I check your injuries and change your bandages."

Arthur nodded and sat where he was told, still looking at the door that the sorcerer had disappeared through. "You know that boy?" he asked, finally turning to Gaius.

"Merlin?" the physician hummed, removing the bandages from the prince's arm. "Not personally, no, but his mother is a dear friend. She contacted me and asked for me to take him in; watch over him and teach him a few things. Why do you ask?"

Arthur briefly considered telling the truth. "He… was here when I arrived. I don't remember seeing him around so I was worried he was up to no good."

"Well, if he's anything like his mother then he'll be no problem at all. If he's like his father, though…" Gaius snorted and shook his head.

"He didn't seem to recognize me. In fact, I'm not even sure he understood I was nobility."

"I can't say I'm surprised. The village Merlin is from is in Essetir's boundaries, near the border of Camelot. At most, he's probably only heard your name in passing. And I doubt he's had much experience with nobles since Ealdor isn't near any major roads."

"Essetir? Why would he come here all the way from Cenred's kingdom?"

"I don't think Hunith had many other options."

"But why send him away at all?" Cenred didn't have Uther's hatred of magic. Merlin's mother must have known of the boy's powers. Why would she send him to the heart of Camelot?

"Merlin was having… problems with the people of Ealdor."

"He was causing trouble?"

"More like people were causing trouble for him. From what I understand, Merlin didn't quite fit in. I'm not too surprised. His father… has been gone a long while. As I know you can understand, growing up without a parent can be hard, and we all don't have the luxury of being prince to keep the bullies away. Children can be harsh, teenagers can be worse."

Arthur still didn't see why escaping a few bullies would be worth the risk of discovery and execution. He wasn't about to say such to Gaius though - He had decided that Merlin was _his_ problem so he would just have to figure this out on his own - so instead he put on his best understanding face and nodded.

* * *

 **Merlin… Merlin…**

Merlin's eyes flickered open and he sat up, glancing around. He could have sworn he heard a voice. He glanced around for a moment longer before shaking it off. He quickly dressed and stepped out into the main room of the physician's quarters.

Gaius glanced up at him as he entered. "I got you water. You didn't wash last night."

"Sorry," Merlin said, moving to grab the bucket of water, but stumbled and knocked it off the table instead. For a second, water and bucket froze in midair. Merlin glanced up, wide-eyed, and thanked the heavens that Gaius's back was turned. Of course, the moment his focus was off the bucket, it clattered to the floor with the water splashing around it. "I'm so sorry! I can be a bit clumsy sometimes," Merlin explained, blushing and fetching a mop.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here, Sir Gregory was feeling ill after his ride with Lady Helen. Tell him to take half at midday and the rest before bed. And this is for Sir Leon. Remind him that he needs to eat with it. Tell him that if he ends up sick again because he skipped a meal to train, he'll need to find someone else to treat him." Gaius said, taking the mop and handing Merlin two vials, each with a label stating who they were for. "And here," he added, holding out a plate with a sandwich. Merlin smiled in thanks before the older man shooed him away with an, "Off you go."

Merlin had finished his sandwich by the time he realized the castle was far too large to just wander about until he found who he was looking for. He was just considering asking one of the servants when the choice was made for him and he bumped into a maid as he was turning the corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, dropping down to help her gather the clothes that had fallen out of her laundry basket.

"No, it's okay. I was lost in my thoughts. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." The young woman smiled up at him once they'd gathered the clothes, only to frown and tilt her head. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right, I'm Merlin," he held out his hand for her to shake. "Although, most people just call me Idiot. Or Clumsy. Or Clumsy Idiot. Take your pick."

Gwen giggled and Merlin smiled. It was almost like being back with Will.

"I don't remember ever seeing you around here before. Are you visiting someone?"

"No, you see, the thing is…" he paused and Gwen leaned closer, curiosity shining in her eyes. "I'm a knight."

The maid snorted, then covered her mouth at the unladylike sound.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… You don't look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

"Thanks," Merlin said, giving her a fake pout.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... the knights are always real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and… Well…"

"What?"

"You don't look like that."

Merlin glanced around before motioning for her to move closer. When she did, he whispered, "I'm in disguise."

She giggled again and he smiled, shaking his head.

"I've come to stay with Gaius, the court physician. Honestly, I'm supposed to be running errands for him, but… I don't actually know where I'm supposed to be going."

"Maybe I could help you," Gwen offered, standing up and settling the laundry basket against her hip.

"That would be great, thanks. I'm supposed to be dropping off medicine for Sirs Gregory and Leon."

"Well, Sir Gregory should still be in the knights' quarters, resting, but at this time of day you'd be more likely to find Sir Leon out on the training field." Gwen gave him directions to the knights' quarters and training field and he left with a quick thank you and goodbye, letting her get back to her work.

* * *

As Merlin left the training field, he wondered if Gaius would want him to come straight back or if he was allowed to have a look around first. Well, it wasn't like Gaius _told_ him to come straight back, and he wasn't going to leave the citadel. He'd just take a peek around the market and then -

Hands latched onto the back of Merlin's jacket and he was dragged into an empty chamber. The warlock jerked out of his assailant's grip and yelled, "Hey! What's going o-" He froze and grew pale when he turned to see a glaring Prince Arthur. "Oh, hello again."

The prince drew his sword and Merlin stumbled back, only to find himself up against a column. Arthur leveled his sword at the warlock's neck and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Merlin chuckled nervously. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that? You're the one that dragged me in here."

The sword pressed closer and the boy flinched.

"You know what I mean. What are you doing in Camelot?"

"My mother sent me to live with Gaius."

"That's what Gaius said."

Merlin glared at the prince and gestured to the sword. "If you've already talked this over with Gaius, then what's this about."

"Does Gaius know about you? About your magic?"

"Not unless you or my mom told him. And if he does, he certainly hasn't told me he knows."

Arthur nodded. "Then Gaius doesn't have the full story. I want the full story. Why are you in Camelot? Cenred hasn't banned magic and you already said your mother knows about your magic. Why would she send you away from safety to the heart of Camelot?"

"Safety," Merlin snorted. He was glaring again, though not at the prince. "Oh yeah, Cenred _loves_ magic users. He just _loves_ having them dragged down to and chained up in his dungeon. _Loves_ having them _trained_ until they are perfectly obedient. _Loves_ having them _muzzled_ and _caged_ and dragged off to be weapons wherever he wants them. _Weapons,_ not warriors, because _of course_ people with magic are _monsters_ and are less than even horses or dogs. They're just swords to be sharpened and beaten and used until they can't be used anymore. And oh yes, that's only the most _powerful_ magic users, because the weak ones aren't worth _training_ and are better left rotting in the dungeons. And they can't be too powerful either, _obviously,_ because then they can't be controlled. No, they're just _rabid animals_ that need to be _put down._

"Safety, yes, _that_ is _exactly_ the word I would use for Cenred. _Thank you._ "

* * *

Arthur was stunned. So much so that it took him a moment to realize he'd lowered his sword sometime during Merlin's rant. He swallowed and looked down at his sword.

He'd known Cenred used sorcerers in his army, of course, but it had never occurred to him to think about how he acquired them. He supposed he would have assumed Cenred highered them, like armsmen. Slavery was a horrible practice, one that was not allowed in Camelot. However…

"That's still better than letting sorcerers run around freely, causing chaos." He met Merlin's glare and said, "If you choose to study and use magic, then you have to face the consequences."

"And what about those of us who don't get to choose?" Arthur's expression dropped into one of confusion. "You really think I _chose_ to have magic? Do think I'm that stupid that I would choose to study magic when my choices are between execution and enslavement? I don't even know where I would go to study magic!"

"Then how -"

"I was _born like this!_ That trick I did with the spear to knock over those guys, I've been able to do that since before I could walk. I don't know spells or rituals or whatever else sorcerers do, things just… happen. I _make_ them happen. Do I deserve to be _enslaved_ because I was born a freak? No, I suppose you'd say I deserve to be executed, wouldn't you?"

The boy glared at Arthur, eyes insolent and defiant even as fear began to creep back in.

"Can't you just… not use magic?"

"Can't you just not use your arm?" Arthur tried to respond but Merlin kept on. "I don't mean it being injured and you have to put it in a sling. I mean, just one day you decide not to use your arm at all. You can't even move it. Do you think you could do it? No, you couldn't. You'd go to reach for something out of habit and there it is, you've used it. You'd subconsciously curl your fingers and it's over, you've used it. Your arm twitches and guess what? You've used it. I've tried to not use magic before. I have, and it was the most frustrating time of my life. My magic is just as much a part of me as your arm is a part of you. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without my magic and I don't want to. No more than you would want to imagine a life without your arm."

Arthur was dumbfounded. "That - That doesn't make sense. Magic is evil. For it to be that much a part of you - For you to have been born like that - you-you'd have to…"

"I would have had to have been born evil?" Merlin asked, finishing the prince's thought. "Do you think I'm evil?"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer, only to realize he didn't have one to give. He should say yes. The boy had magic. He was a sorcerer. Everything his father had taught him about magic told him the boy was the scum of the earth, evil to the core, and he needed to be killed before he corrupted the minds of everyone around him and threw the world into chaos.

However - and Arthur would never admit this out loud - this was the boy that had saved his life. Arthur could admit, if only to himself, that the chances he would have made it out of that fight alive without assistance were slim-to-none. The best he probably could have hoped for was a crippling, though survivable injury. Even with the assistance, if the boy hadn't have stayed, if he had fled like anyone with half a brain would have done, who knows what would have happened. Would the knights have found him in time? Would the bandit have returned to finish the job? Despite Merlin's jokes, it was plain to see he hadn't expected to leave the situation with his life, let alone a thank you or reward. He had gambled with his life just to be sure Arthur - Not Prince Arthur or Knight of Camelot Arthur or Nobleman Arthur or Wealthy Arthur, but just Arthur - would survive.

"No."

Merlin jumped at the response and Arthur realized a bit of time had passed while he had been deciding on an answer.

The sorcerer - Was that even what Merlin was? - met the prince's eyes and nodded before glancing down at his sword. "Are you going to kill me?" It was barely more than a whisper, just loud enough that it carried to Arthur's ears.

Arthur looked down at the sword as well before putting it back in its sheath. "I told you: I'm an honorable man and I repay my debts. I have neither seen you do anymore magic nor have you threatened the kingdom. As such, our deal still stands and you may walk away with your life. Just…don't make me regret this."

Merlin studied him, as if trying to determine if he was telling the truth. He must have found what he was looking for because he relaxed slightly and gave a small smile. "I won't. Thank you… Your Highness."

The last part was added a bit after the rest, an afterthought, but Arthur didn't bring it up. He just glanced away from the person who made his world flip upside down and waved his hand.

The boy took it as the dismissal it was and fled the room.

* * *

Merlin spun his spoon around in his soup as he thought over his conversation with Arthur. "Gaius?" When the man in front of him hummed to show he was listening, Merlin asked, "Studying magic is banned here, right?"

Gaius looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course. Uther banned all such work twenty years ago. You're not thinking of…"

"No! No. No, I-I was just wondering why?"

Gaius frowned down at his soup before meeting Merlin's gaze. "People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

"What? All of them?"

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it."

Merlin frowned and glanced to the side, remembering the voice from nowhere he had heard that morning. Could it be… No, that was impossible.

"Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

* * *

 **Merlin…**

This was probably the stupidest thing he's ever done. He was walking about a part of the castle he's pretty sure he's not aloud to be in, following a voice he's pretty sure is in his head, and for what reason? In the hopes of meeting a dragon he's pretty sure doesn't exist. This probably ranks up there with saving the life of a prince who turned out to be a prat about how he chose to save his life, though thankfully not so much of a prat as to kill him for it.

 **Merlin…**

"Merlin."

Think of the devil.

Merlin paused - three steps down the creepy, pitch-black staircase he had somehow decided was a good idea - and turned to see Arthur staring down at him with crossed arms.

"What are you doing here?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I actually managed to ask you first this time!"

"I spotted a certain someone skulking about the castle in the middle of the night and followed him to the dungeons since it's my duty to keep him out of trouble. For some insane reason I've decided to let him live and therefore any trouble he causes is on my conscience. Your turn."

"I'm… taking a midnight stroll?"

"Through the dungeons? Tell me, _Merlin,_ would you like me to show you what the inside of a cell looks like? Do I even want to know what you did to get rid of the guards?"

"I didn't attack them! I just tossed their dice down a hallway with - On second thought, no, you don't want to know."

"What are you doing down here?" the prince growled. "No more lies."

 **Merlin…**

The warlock flinched and shifted nervously. "Did you know there's supposed to be a dragon down here?"

"You're after the dragon?"

"No! Well, yes, kind of. I think he's calling me."

"You think _the dragon_ is calling you?"

"Yes, I can hear this voice in my head -"

"You're hearing voices in your head?"

Merlin blushed. "Not-not like _that!_ I think it's a magic thing!"

"You're using magic?"

"Not _me!_ The dragon! He's using magic to call for me and so I'm playing along so he'll stop! Alright! Are you happy?"

"You do realize you sound completely insane, correct?"

"Yes, yes I do! Thank you for pointing it out," Merlin groaned turning back to the stairs. They suddenly seemed like a much better option than this conversation.

"Where are you going?" Arthur's voice called, followed by the stomping of his feet as he trailed after Merlin.

"We've been over this already."

"You do realize that this breaks our agreement, correct?"

"How does this count as you seeing me do magic?"

"This counts as you threatening the kingdom."

"How does me coming down here to tell the dragon to shut up so I can sleep count as threatening the kingdom?"

"I - That's - The dragon…"

Merlin could feel Arthur's glare on his back as the prince failed to come up with a reason.

The two made one last turn and came out into a large cavern. Merlin gasped at the size, but Arthur just glanced around with an upturned nose.

"I don't see a dragon," he pointed out.

Merlin turned to glare at the prince, but it was cut short as a laugh echoed through the cavern.

"Where are you?" Merlin questioned at the same time that Arthur yelled, "Show yourself!"

* * *

There was a roar and both prince and sorcerer jumped back as the dragon came to land on a platform a short way from their outcropping. On instinct, Arthur drew his sword as he looked up into the face of the giant beast.

And here he was thinking "The Great Dragon Under the Castle" was just a story the knights and Morgana would tell him to scare him when he was little.

"I'm here," the beast had said when it landed. It could speak! Maybe Merlin wasn't as crazy as he sounded.

The Great Dragon glanced over them as he settled down onto the platform. "How small you both are for such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asked. Never mind, the boy was absolutely insane. He was taking this all in far too easily.

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason," Merlin muttered under his breath.

The dragon seemed to hear it all the same though as he nodded and turned his eyes on Arthur. The prince flinched and raised his sword defensively, but neither he nor it moved to attack.

Instead, the dragon chuckled at him and stated, "You, young prince, are the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

Arthur's jaw dropped. Future King, sure. He was the heir to Camelot after all. But _Once and Future King_? _Uniting Albion_? Was Arthur the only one sane in this cavern?

"Right," Merlin said, not sounding much more convinced than Arthur.

"But you face many threats from friend and foe alike."

That wasn't news. He was prince, heir to the throne. People were always making threats on his life. Just the other day a sorceress had threatened his life when her son was executed. How did Merlin fit into this though? Or was he a threat? Or was the dragon just insane? Probably that last one.

"I don't see what this has to do with me," Merlin voiced Arthur's thoughts.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"Wait, why would I need his help? He's a sorcerer! I should have him executed!"

"But you haven't," the dragon pointed out, taking on that smug tone of someone who knows something you do not. Arthur hates that tone. It was Morgana's favorite.

"No. No, Arthur's right. You've got this wrong," Merlin agreed.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! He wants to kill me! The only reason he hasn't yet is because it would hurt his honor or some other such nonsense."

Arthur glared at the sorcerer. "That _nonsense_ is keeping you alive so I would show some respect."

"See!" Merlin exclaimed, waving his hands in Arthur's direction, but the dragon just laughed.

"He wishes to kill you no more than you wish to kill him, young warlock. None of us can choose our destiny and none of us can escape it."

"Warlock? Is that what he is?" Arthur asked, receiving a nod from the dragon.

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

"Excuse me," Arthur growled.

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that," the dragon chuckled before flying off.

"Idiot?"

Merlin flinched before smiling at him. "At least I know you don't want to kill me."

"Trust me, I want to kill you a lot, which really makes me question _your_ intentions," the prince continued to growl. He sheathed his sword before snatching the torch from the sor- warlock and stomping back the way they'd come. He'd leave the crazy boy with his crazy dragon. Maybe then Arthur's life could get back to normal.

* * *

Merlin never could understand how things could go out of control so quickly.

One moment he's having a simple conversation with Gwen, blushing as he realized he had been right before. It was _a lot_ like his conversations with Will. Too much so considering he'd only known Gwen for not even two days and really didn't know how to respond.

The next moment he's saving Arthur's life (again) with magic (again) and Arthur's glaring at him like he's going to kill Merlin ( _again_ ).

"You know, next time I can just let you get impaled," Merlin muttered under his breath as the court politely clapped for his new appointment as Arthur's manservant.

Arthur surreptitiously elbowed him in the gut.


	2. Lancelot

**Thanks to quite a few requests, I have decided to continue this, though as more of a collection of one shots than a chaptered fic. I will tell you now that this will be a side project that I'll be working on during bouts of writer's block or the like for my ongoing Voltron story so I give no promises on if or when this will be updated. Likewise, the subjects will mostly be chosen based on fan requests, so if there's any scenes from the show or original scenes you'd like to see, let me know.**

* * *

Arthur was pacing when Merlin reached his room. He paused and turned to him as soon as the door was shut. "Is it true? The griffin can only be killed by _that?_ "

"Gaius certainly thinks so. Arthur, you can't go out there."

"I have no choice, not unless my father can see reason."

Merlin snorted and walked over to check Arthur's armor. "Right, and the chances of that are?"

"Slim, but we need to defeat the beast before it hurts anyone else, which means there's only one thing we can do."

He froze. "Are _you_ actually suggesting…"

"If that is the only way to kill it, then we have no choice. "

"You're always the one getting mad when I use it!"

"You're always the one using it like an idiot. Why are you complaining?"

"Because this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way."

"Not according to Gaius."

Merlin threw his hands in the air. "And what happens if one of the knights see? Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Help me kill the griffin, Merlin. It's just death you're worrying about, _Merlin!_ "

" _Merlin!_ " Arthur snapped, grabbing his shoulders. "What would you have me do? Just abandon my people? Let them be picked off by the griffin one by one?"

Merlin flinched and ducked his head. "I'm sorry."

Arthur sighed and let him go. "I'm not… It isn't an order, Merlin. I need you. Camelot needs you. I know what I'm asking, but…"

Merlin nodded. "You're right."

Arthur shifted and looked away. "I'm always right, haven't you learned that by now?"

The boy rolled his eyes and walked over to Arthur's wardrobe.

"Something to say, _Merlin?_ "

"Only that I should get to work, _sire,_ " he said, pulling his magic book from the hidden compartment. "You've given me two hours to find a way to kill that thing."

* * *

Lancelot leapt to his feet as a guard opened the door for Arthur.

"Leave us," Arthur ordered. The guard hesitated for a second before marching off.

"Prince Arthur, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be."

"But I lied to you. I should never ha-"

"Lancelot, I've always known you weren't of noble blood."

The former knight paused. "You knew?"

"I know Merlin too well to be fooled by his tricks."

"But then why did you let me become a knight?"

"As a favor to Merlin. And because you fight like a knight."

"I'm honored that you'd turn a blind eye for me."

"It's not just for you. Camelot needs good knights, especially right now."

"The creature?"

"We could not kill it. I've never faced its like."

"I faced it myself, Sire. Some days past."

"So Merlin said."

"I struck it full square. I wondered how it endured."

"There are those that believe this creature, this griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it."

"Do you believe this?"

Arthur thought about the warlock currently studying in his room. He turned away from Lancelot. "It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone."

"Sire…"

Arthur sighed and stepped aside so he wasn't blocking the door. "There's a horse waiting outside."

"Thank you. Thank you, Sire."

"Lancelot," Arthur cut in, facing the former knight. "Take it and never return to this place."

Lancelot shook his head. "No. No, please, I…" he begged stepping up to the prince. "It's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honour."

"I know."

"Then let me ride with you, Sire."

"I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind," Arthur said, stepping across to a wall so his back was to both the door and Lancelot. He waited until the footsteps had faded away before leaving. The guard looked up at him as he passed, but he waved him away, back to his duties.

He check in on his knights before returning to his room to see Merlin huddled over his book, Cavall draped over his shoulders.

"Anything?"

"I've found a spell that should work, but, Arthur, I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful."

"Will anything less kill it?"

"No."

"Then you have to try. I've seen you slow time, this shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Th-that was just instinct!"

"All the more reason this should be easy!"

Merlin groaned and muttered something that sounded treasonous under his breath, but Arthur ignored him and looked down at the book. Like always, he couldn't read the writing, but the glowing sword drawn on the page was obvious enough.

"The spell enchants a weapon?"

"Yes, which should allow the wielder of the weapon to strike down the griffin."

Arthur pulled out his dagger and held it out. "Then practice with this."

Merlin took the dagger with a nod. He sat up straight, waking Cavall. The cat gave an annoyed hiss and jumped off to go lie on Arthur's bed.

Arthur glared at the cat before turning to the warlock to ask why the beast was, once again, in his room, only to see him focusing on the blade.

" _Bregdan anweald gafeluec._ "

They stared at the dagger for a few moments before Merlin sighed and lowered it.

"Keep trying. You can do it."

* * *

Arthur idly scratched at Cavall's head as he watched Merlin try the spell.

" _Bregdan anweald gafeluec._ "

 _Knock knock._

"What is it?" Arthur called and Merlin tugged some of Arthur's papers over his book.

"The knights are ready sire."

The warlock turned to him, looking ill.

"I'm coming."

"Arthur," Merlin whispered.

"Keep trying."

"You can't go."

"I have to. Just catch up once you've figured it out," Arthur said, standing up and grabbed his helmet.

"And if I don't?"

"You will."

"Arthur."

The prince ignored him as he pushed through the door.

Merlin groaned and refocused on the dagger, saying the spell once, twice, three times, to no effect. Merlin growled and looked back down at the book. "What am I doing wrong?"

The door slammed open and Merlin jumped up, starting to shove Arthur's papers back over the book, before relaxing when he saw it was only Gwen.

"Merlin!"

"Gwen, I'm sorry, but not right now, I have to fig-"

"Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!"

"He's what?" Merlin breathed and Gwen shrugged. _Great, I've got two idiots riding to their deaths,_ Merlin thought, standing up. "Hide the book," he called to her before running out of the room.

He ran down to the lower town to see Lancelot saddling a horse outside Gwen's house.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"Just try and stop me."

"Merlin, you're not a soldier."

"You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go."

* * *

Gwen was still in Arthur's room when Merlin returned.

"You did it?"

"I did it! They're both safe."

"Thank god," she sighed, hugging him. "And Lancelot? What's going to happen to him?"

Merlin frowned. "He's decided to leave. He feels he needs to restore his honor after everything that happened."

"Which he's already done by slaying the griffin," Arthur huffed, coming into the room.

"Yes, well, he doesn't seem to think he should take credit for that," Merlin snorted. "Which doesn't make sense, as he's the one that actually stabbed the thing with the lance!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, but it was Gwen who spoke. "If he killed the griffin, why does he think he doesn't deserve the credit?"

Merlin looked between the two before pointing at Arthur. "I told him it was a bad idea to have me out there. I knew someone was going to see me."

"Clearly I overestimated you ability to be stealthy," Arthur muttered quietly before saying, "So Lancelot knows?"

"Yes… But he swore he wouldn't say anything!

"Honestly, _Merlin,_ do you even understand the concept of a secret?"

"Do you trust Lancelot to keep quiet?" Gwen asked before they could get going.

"I do," Merlin said at once.

Arthur was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Lancelot is honorable, even if _someone_ was able to talk him into lying. If he said he wouldn't tell, then I believe him."

"Then I don't think there's anything we can do now," Gwen said and the two agreed. "I should get going. It's getting late. Goodnight, Your Highness. Merlin."

"Goodnight, Guinevere."

"Goodnight, Gwen."

Arthur watched her curtsey and leave before nudging Merlin. "You should have offered to walk her home."

"I have to get you out of your armor. Gwen can handle herself."

"It's not a matter of handling herself, it's a matter of her fancying you."

Merlin blushed as the memory of their kiss flashed through his mind and quickly went behind Arthur to start work on his armor in order to hide it. "I told you before, it's not like that between us."

"Maybe not on your end, but she definitely fancies you. You know, she's quite pretty, and for some reason she actually likes you. You could do worse."

Merlin just rolled his eyes. "If Gwen fancies anyone, it was Lancelot. You should have seen the way those two stared at each other."

"See, you already have competition. Better scoop her up before you lose your chance."

"I'll keep that in mind," Merlin said with another eye roll and an _accidental_ tug on a piece of armor that had the prince yelping in pain. "Sorry, sire."

* * *

 **Next Up: "The Mark of Nimueh"**


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

**Out of curiosity, what ships are you guys expecting for this? I mostly ask because I have no idea what I'm going to do for endgame. I have so many ships for this show. Like, I love the canon Merlin/Freya and Arthur/Gwen, but I also love the (technically canon) Arthur/Merlin and Gwen/Lancelot. Plus Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin are an adorable trio. And I also love Freya with Lance or Gwaine. And just yeah, I could keep going. I have no clue yet where I'm going to go with this, so I'd love to hear what you guys think. It'll be a bit before I start work on any chapters that have shipping so I figured I might as well ask now just to test the waters**.

* * *

Arthur stared down at Merlin, unimpressed.

"Where are you, you little -"

"What _are_ you doing?"

The warlock gave a yelp as he hit his head on the bottom of Arthur's bed frame with a loud _thump!_

"A-A-Arthur, what are you doing back from training so soon?" he stammered, scrambling out from underneath the bed.

"I left my - That's not important, what were you doing underneath my bed?" Arthur asked, taking in the boy's rumpled appearance and the thin scratches on his face that were bleeding slightly.

"Y-your bed? Oh, I, um, I dropped… something."

"Something?" Arthur said, crossing his arms.

"Yes."

"Was it your brain?"

Merlin glared at the prince and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a soft chirping sound coming from Arthur's feet.

Both looked down to see a black cat curling around the prince's boot, trilling as it stared up at Arthur with vivid yellow eyes.

"Why is there a cat in my room?"

"Well, you see… I was trying something and, well…"

"You let a cat into my room?"

"I don't think let him in is the proper way of putting it," Merlin chuckled nervously.

"You _brought_ a cat into my room?"

"No, no, he sort of, kind of, originated from your room. In a way. Though I guess I did bring the toy in here so -"

" _Merlin!_ " Arthur snapped. "What did you do?"

"So I was thinking about what happened with Valiant and I realized that if I could have just summoned the snakes from his shield myself it would have saved us a lot of time, so I found a spell in the book to bring artwork to life and got a toy cat from the market and, well, the spell worked," Merlin said quickly and finished it off by waving at the cat in a ta-da fashion.

"You brought a cat to life in my room!"

"You're the one who said not to practice outside of here!"

Arthur glared at the warlock and pointed at the feline. "Turn it back."

"That was the plan, but the book doesn't list the counterspell."

"You,"Arthur deadpanned, "are an idiot. Why would you bring it to life without knowing how to turn it back?"

"I didn't think it was important. He was just a little cat toy."

"Well, as per usual, you thought wrong. I don't want some animal prowling around my room, especially one summoned by _that._ Get rid of it."

"That's what I was trying to do," Merlin said, gesturing to the bed. "But he keeps running away from me."

Arthur rolled his eyes and bent down.

"Wai-"

The prince scooped up the purring cat, who nuzzled into his vambrace. He held it out, saying, "Here."

"You, he, how did you do that?"

"I don't have all day."

"Right." Merlin came forwards and reached out for the cat.

He then jumped back as the cat hissed and nearly scratched him.

"Menace," he muttered and Arthur snorted.

Meanwhile, the cat, content that Merlin wasn't going to try again, cuddled Arthur's chainmail-covered chest and resumed its purring.

The prince's hand came up unconsciously to settle on the squirming cat's head.

"I'm guessing this explains those scratches on your cheek?" he teased.

Merlin's hand came up to said scratches and he pouted. "He hates me! I think he knows I'm trying to turn him back into a toy and is angry with me."

"It's a cat, Merlin."

"Cats are pretty smart animals."

"Smarter than you, maybe," Arthur snorted.

Merlin noticed Arthur's hand, which had begun scratching the cat's ears and he smirked. "Well, he seems to like you well enough."

Arthur most certainly _did not blush_ when he realized what he was doing. He did, however, shove the cat into Merlin's arms. "Of course it does. Everyone does," he snapped, ignoring Merlin's snort that immediately followed. "Now get it out of here."

Merlin gave the cat an anxious look as it loudly chattered and clawed at Merlin's jacket, all the while staring at Arthur in a clear showing of who it would prefer at the moment. "Right," he said slowly.

A knock came from the door and the two turned as it opened to admit a servant. The man's eyes widened as he caught sight of the prince and he immediately dropped into a bow. "I'm sorry for intruding, Your Highness."

"What is it?" Arthur snapped, completely done with servants.

"Gaius sent me. He is in need of Merlin's help in the lower town."

"Thank you, Michel," the boy said and the older servant nodded before glancing at the prince, who dismissed the nervous looking man with a wave of his hand.

A part of Arthur wanted to pile a load of chores on the warlock's back for this recent misuse (and really, wasn't any use of magic a misuse) of his powers, could he really deny the court physician assistance?

"Did you at least finish your chores before deciding to play around with animals?" he asked the boy, who nodded and gave a hum that didn't sound entirely convincing. "Then go. Make sure you're back in time to deliver my lunch though. Hopefully, Gaius will find you more useful. At the very least it will keep you out of trouble."

Merlin frowned before putting on his usual pseudo-smile. "Thank you, sire," he said, bowing his head. Then he proceeded to shove the cat back into Arthur's arms before darting out the door.

" _Merlin!_ "

Despite the fact that the idiot had to have heard him, Arthur got no response.

He glared down at the cat, who was once more snuggled up to him with a purr. "You are an abomination and I will not have you in my rooms."

The cat gave a cheerful meow.

Arthur scowled and snatched his dagger off the table then stomped out of the room. Once his door was firmly closed, he dropped the cat next to it and waved his hands. "Shoo." He then marched off without a backwards glance.

* * *

"Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?"

"The sorcerer."

"But why would he be here?"

"I'm just doing my job."

"Well, we've nothing to hide. Go on then, search."

Despite the fact that he knew his only magical item was hidden away in Arthur's own wardrobe, Merlin couldn't help the nervous energy building in him as he watched Arthur's men rustle through Gaius's chambers

"What are these books and papers?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."

Merlin felt the faintest flicker of amusement at the face Arthur made at that, but it quickly died as Arthur turned to his own room.

"What's this room up here?"

"Er, it's mine," he said, stepping forward.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius asked as Arthur started towards the door.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments."

Merlin flinched when Gaius patted his back. The physician gave him an odd look as he said, "It's alright. They'll be gone soon and then we can get back to work."

"R-right."

"Merlin, come here. Look what I found."

Merlin jumped at Arthur's voice and rushed into his room, only to see Arthur standing in front of his wardrobe.

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard."

"I, uh, right," Merlin said, glancing around his messy room.

Arthur sent him a glare as he closed the cupboard and walked passed him. He pretended to close the door so he could look behind it, but as soon as it was shut, he grabbed Merlin's arm and towed him over to the far side of the room. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you over to the guards right now?" he hissed.

"You… don't have any proof?" Merlin whispered back. At Arthur's unimpressed look, he added, "I can help?"

"Help against your own attack?"

"My a-" Annoyance washed away the fear. "Arthur, even if I wanted to hurt people - which I don't - why would I do it in such an obviously magical way when I know that _you know_ what I am?"

"You're the only sorcerer in Camelot that I know of."

"And you're the only royal prat I know, but I'm sure there are more out there!"

"If you didn't do this, who did?"

"I don't know," Merlin huffed, trying to tug his arm free. "The only other one with magic that I know of is the dragon and considering he's been locked beneath the dungeons for twenty years, I'm guessing he would have done something a long time ago if he could."

"Then how do you think you can help? Can _that_ lead us to the sorcerer?"

"I don't know." Could it? Was there a way to track someone else's magic? He didn't remember seeing something like that in his book. Maybe if he could check the other books in the vaults…

"Then why did you say you could help?"

"I can heal people."

"With _that?_ " Arthur finally let him go, only to cross his arms. "You really are an idiot, aren't you? Did you forget my father has me hunting sorcerers? Everyone is suspicious of everyone else right now. You'd be found out in a moment."

"I could save lives!"

"And lose your own in the process."

"I didn't think you cared," Merlin snorted.

"I don't… but if you aren't the one who did this - and I'm still not convinced you're not - then we'd be wasting time dealing with you instead of finding the actual threat."

Merlin bit his lip and glanced at the door. "So what are you going to do?"

"What my father asked. I'm going to look for any signs of a sorcerer."

"And if you can't find any?"

Arthur turned around and stomped out of the room. "How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" he asked Gaius.

"It depends on how many interruptions I get."

"Of course, I'm sorry." He turned to the guards and gestured them out. "We're finished here."

Merlin watched them leave, then turned to Gaius, who was going back to his work. "Do you think he'll find them, the sorcerer?"

Gaius sighed. "A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town."

Merlin swallowed and nodded.

* * *

"No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong!"

Merlin rushed around a corner to see Gwen being dragged down a nearby hall by a pair of guards.

"You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go!"

He ran down to the hall to see Arthur leading the guards.

"I swear to you! Merlin!" Gwen shouted turning to see him.

Arthur turned at the sound of Merlin's name.

"Merlin, please help me!" She called out to the warlock before turning back to the guards. "Why won't you listen to me? Merlin, please!"

Arthur stepped off to the side and told the guards, "Take her to the king. I will be along shortly."

The guards looked confused, but did as ordered. As soon as they were out of sight, Arthur grabbed Merlin and dragged him into an alcove. "What did you do?"

"What?"

"I warned you about using _that!_ And what did you do?"

"I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him."

"And you didn't think I'd have to look into why he's the only one to recover?"

"Well then, all I have to do is… I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic."

"It's too late!" Arthur hissed, shoving him. "The guards saw the poultice and her father admitted to everyone that Gwen was the only one around. I can't hide it and we both know my father's going to think she caused the disease!"

"But she didn't! You know that!"

"Of course I do, but my father's not going to listen," Arthur growled before stomping off.

"Arthur!"

"Shut up, Merlin. You've done enough. Just do as you're told before I turn you over myself."

* * *

"You idiot!"

"Funny, I thought that was my line," Arthur snorted as he closed the doors to his room. "You should be thanking me for saving you from your own stupidity."

"What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die!"

"Of course it is, but what do you think is going to happen when you burn and the plague continues. My father will just burn Gwen as well. And then two will be dead for nothing."

"You're the one who sa- Wait, so you don't think I'm the one causing it anymore?" Merlin perked up and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No, clearly you're too stupid for that."

"Clearly," Merlin huffed.

"You and Gaius need to either figure out what's wrong with the water or find the sorcerer so I can get it out of them," Arthur said, crossing the room to his table. "That's the only way my father can be convinced to let Gwen go. Has Gaius got any leads?"

"No, but we're going down to check the water supply as soon as he's done talking to Uther. Hopefully, we'll find something there."

"Right, then ge-"

"Meow."

The two blinked, then turned as one to see a black cat curled up on Arthur's pillows, blinking slowly as it watched them.

"Oh, so this is where you've been?" Merlin said, while at the same time Arthur shouted, "This is the seventh time! How do you keep getting in here?"

* * *

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin didn't look up from his searching, just saying, "Looking for a book."

"Care to tell me which one?"

"A book on elements."

"Elements?" Gaius asked, coming closer.

"Yes. Which one would I find them in?"

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."

"But how would they help me kill the Afanc?" Merlin said without thinking. He finally looked up as his words registered.

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements," Gaius answered, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What about the other two?"

Gaius looked surprised. "Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire."

Merlin mouthed the words and stood up.

"How did you find this out?"

"Erm… It just came to me, you know? Guess your lessons must be sinking in more than we thought."

"Uh, huh," Gaius said, looking unconvinced.

"I need to talk to Arthur."

"Arthur?"

"He'll be able to take the Afanc."

He heard Gaius call after him as he raced out of the room, but kept going until he bumped into Morgana on the stairs.

"They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"That's what I'm trying to do." He steadied her before continuing on his way.

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help," she said, following.

"I've got a plan. I just need Arthur."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

The two stopped as Arthur stepped out in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked.

"Same as you I suppose. Checking to see if Gaius has discovered anything new. Merlin?"

"I… There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague."

"That's good. If it's a monster that's causing this then that means there's no sorcerer. I can tell my father and he'll let Gwen go."

Merlin bit his lip as Arthur turned to do just that. "Wait, Arthur."

"Merlin, we don't have time for this."

"Just listen. Gaius said the Afanc is a creature that's summoned by a sorcerer. If your father finds out he'll just blame that on Gwen too."

"He has a point Arthur," Morgana agreed.

"It seems you do have a brain somewhere in there. So tell me, _Merlin,_ what do you suggest we do?"

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense."

"I won't lie to my father."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Leave Uther to me," Morgana said.

"You can't lie to him either," Arthur sighed.

"I won't. I'll just keep him distracted until you two can destroy that beast. Maybe then he'll see sense."

Arthur looked between the two before spinning around and marching off with a huff.

Merlin gave Morgana a grateful look before following.

"You better be right about this, Merlin," Arthur muttered as he led the way to the water supply.

"I am, I swear. You just need to trust me."

Arthur snorted and opened the doors. He grabbed his sword, but Merlin stopped him.

"Gaius said we'll need fire and wind to destroy the Afanc." He pointed towards the torch.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "And where do you suppose we get wind?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing Morgana decided to stay back."

"You!"

"Do you want to destroy this thing or not?"

"Of course I do, but there has to be another way."

"Maybe, but we don't have time to look. Please, Arthur."

Arthur stared him down before grabbing the torch. "Let's go."

* * *

Blue eyes glared into yellow ones. "It has _that,_ that's the only explanation."

"I don't think that's possible," Merlin snickered as he cleaned the hearth.

"It was created from _that,_ why couldn't it have it?"

"He's a cat."

"A magic cat. How else could he keep getting in here?"

"The chambermaids? I've heard quite a few of the kitchen-maids talking about him, maybe some of the girls have seen him sulking outside your door and think he's yours so they've been letting him in."

"Why would anyone think I'd keep a cat?" Arthur scoffed.

"He's cute?"

"You're such a girl, Merlin," Arthur snorted, sitting back and crossing his arms. "No, it's definitely got _that._ Its eyes even look like yours do when you're practicing."

"I knew you've been watching me," Merlin muttered just loud enough for Arthur to catch. Louder, he added, "That's just how cats' eyes look."

"You need to get rid of it. I can't have some magic cat skulking around my chambers."

"He's not skulking. He just likes you, for some unknowable reason. You should name him."

"I'm not naming it, and neither are you. Do not get attached to this thing, Merlin. It's going straight back to were it came from, understand?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of Palug."

"We are not naming it, and even if we were, we're certainly not naming it that."

"I liked it."

"Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

 **For the record, Cavall (as the cat will later be named) is not the Cath Palug (who apparently killed Arthur in some stories?). I just needed a name for Merlin to suggest and happened to stumble upon the black cat and couldn't stand the irony.**


	4. Valiant

"Seems you're a hero."

Merlin glanced up to see Gaius coming into his room. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No. I knew there was something special about you from the moment I met you." The warlock flinched, though it went unnoticed by the physician, who was unwrapping a book. "Here, I borrowed this from the royal library for you. Be careful with it. There's no telling what Geoffrey would do to you for damaging one of his books."

"This is a book on armor and tournaments," Merlin said, flicking through the book once it was handed to him.

"Quite. Arthur will want your help with his armor, especially with the tournament coming up. And you'll need to know about tournament etiquette before then. I'm sure you haven't learned much of that in Ealdor."

"Thanks," Merlin said, setting the book aside before sighing. "How am I going to get through this? I don't know the first thing about being a manservant or dealing with nobility, let alone royal prats." _Especially royal prats who want me dead._

"My first tip, don't call the prince a prat," Gaius deadpanned before his face softened and he set his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Don't worry, things will work out."

"You think so?"

"Arthur was the first person you met in Camelot, was he not?" Merlin nodded. "And now this? Something is definitely pushing you two together."

"My destiny," Merlin muttered, remembering the dragon.

"Indeed."

A knock sounded from the door to the physician's chambers. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants," Gaius chuckled, tilting his head towards the door.

* * *

"Prince Ar-" the guard cut off as Arthur threw open the door.

The prince glared at his new manservant and said, "About time." He grabbed the boy and dragged him into his chambers. He waved off the guard and shut the door before turning to Merlin.

The warlock flinched and backed away. "So… Did you want to -"

"You really are a complete idiot, aren't you _Merlin._ I tell you not to let me catch you using m-m- _that_ and what do you do? You use it in front of not only me, but the rest of the court, including my father. You know, when I asked you if you wanted to be executed, I didn't actually think you were actually suicidal."

"Hey, I told you next time I'd just let you get impaled," Merlin said, raising his hands in surrender.

"This isn't a joke!"

"Who says I was joking?" Merlin muttered.

"If my father knew what you did -"

"Then why didn't you tell him? I broke your rule, it would have been the perfect opportunity." Merlin questioned. It had been bothering him since the events of the night before. He had been sure Arthur was going to turn him over the moment he could get a word in edgewise, even as Gaius had sent him away from the glaring prince. He had been up past midnight pretending to sleep until he finally realized the guards weren't about to burst in to drag him away.

Arthur groaned and pushed passed Merlin to stand in front of a window. "I can't accuse you without proof or else I'll look ungrateful."

"But… you saw me using magic."

"Everyone in court saw what you did and none of them figured out you used it. Bloody hell, I _know_ you used it and I can't figure out how."

"Well, I just -"

"Don't."

"Um, right. As you said, you know I used magic. You've seen me before. Isn't that your proof?"

"And have to explain to my father that I knew you were a sorcerer and let you go?"

"You're worried about making your father mad?" Merlin joked, moving towards the table.

"Even simply harboring a sorcerer is a crime punishable by death."

The warlock froze. "Your father wouldn't have you executed, would he?"

"My father has made vows to uphold the laws of this kingdom, as have I," he added the second part quietly, more to himself.

"But you're the prince! His heir and son! Surely he wouldn't -"

"If my father did nothing, it would make him look weak. He would sentence me to banishment. Temporary, of course, because _I am_ heir, but still. If he's extremely lenient, I might only get time in the dungeons, but… well… my father's never been known to be lenient. Especially concerning _that._ And he did make a spectacle of making you my manservant. That would surely cause him embarrassment if you're discovered and that won't make either of our cases better. So no, he probably wouldn't execute me, but…" Arthur trailed off, back stiff.

"I-I don't know what to say. I didn't realize that - When you let me go -"

"It was supposed to be one time. A repaid debt. We weren't ever supposed to see one another again. _This_ wasn't supposed to happen, not unless I was taking you down for attacking Camelot."

"I-I'm sorry."

The prince snorted. "Everything's gone mad."

Merlin shifted nervously, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Merlin was reading through his armor book in Arthur's servant's quarters when the door leading to Arthur's room slammed open alongside the prince's shout of, "Merlin!"

Merlin flinched, snapping the book shut as Arthur's laundry, armor, shield, and sword clattered to the ground.

Arthur glared at him. "Were you using _that_ again?"

"No."

"What's all this, then?"

Merlin glanced at the fallen items and shrugged.

"I should hand you over to my father."

"Maybe if you didn't give me so much stuff to do, I wouldn't need my magic's help," Merlin huffed.

"Maybe if you were doing your job instead of lying around then it wouldn't be a problem," Arthur shot back.

"I'm not just lying around. I'm studying." Merlin gave the book a shake, letting it fall open to show the armor diagram.

"No amount of studying could make you any less of an idiot," Arthur scoffed, earning himself a glare from the warlock. "Now come on, I need to leave for the reception. Help me with my cape."

"Of course, _sire,_ " Merlin snorted, tossing aside the book.

"And no more using… that."

"Whatever you say."

" _Merlin._ "

* * *

"That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse."

"See, my studying paid off. So next time -"

"Next time, you'll do the work the normal way or I'll throw you in the stocks."

* * *

Taking a bite of sausage, Arthur narrowed his eyes at the warlock nervously fidgeting with his clothes.

"What did you do?" he asked when he couldn't stand it anymore.

Merlin jumped and turned to him. "What? Me? I didn't do anything."

Arthur stared at him until he started to squirm.

"I'm telling the truth. _I_ didn't do anything."

"Then who did?"

Merlin glanced away.

" _Merlin._ "

"Valiantisusingmagic!"

Arthur blinked. "Was that supposed to make sense?"

Merlin flinched, then repeated himself, slower.

Arthur scoffed. "Valiant may be obnoxious -"

The warlock snorted.

"- but he's a knight. He wouldn't lower himself to _that._ "

"I saw him, Arthur," Merlin started, before going into how he'd felt something was weird with the shield on the first day when he'd fetched Arthur's armor, but had put it down to imagination until he and Gaius had been looking over Sir Ewan and realized he'd been bitten by a snake. Then he described what he'd seen in Valiant's room when he'd went to investigate.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me this?" Arthur growled. Someone was putting his people in danger and this warlock was just going to keep quiet.

"Of course I did, but…"

"But?"

"Gaius said not to say anything," he answered, shoulders up near his ears.

"You told Gaius?"

"About Valiant, not me. I thought it might help him heal Sir Ewan but he said he would need the venom from the snake."

Arthur frowned and stood up. "Why would Gaius want to hide it from us?"

As he slipped behind the changing screen, he heard Merlin begin to clean up his mostly empty breakfast dishes and reply with, "He said it would be my word against Valiant's and your father would never take the word of a servant over a knight. That I'd only get myself in trouble."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, but he conceded the point. He considered the problem as he changed. When he stepped out, he waved off Merlin's attempt to help him with his armor and grabbed his sword. "Where was Ewan bitten?"

"On the neck."

Arthur nodded and strode out of the room. "Bring my armor."

"Hey, wait!" Merlin shouted, but Arthur continued on. A moment later the warlock appeared at his side, arms laden with armor and an affronted look on his face. "Where are you going?"

"I want to get some light practice in while the other knights are breaking fast with my father. You can dress me down at the field after."

Merlin grumbled under his breath, but Arthur ignored him. They walked like this for a few moments before Merlin said, "This isn't the way to the fields."

"I'm aware, Merlin. We need to go to the armory. You forgot one of my gauntlets."

"What? No I didn't! I didn't even take your armor to the armory last night!"

"I think I know more than you, _Merlin._ "

The warlock opened his mouth to object, but Arthur sent him a look that told him to shut up so he instead chose to glare at the floor with a pout and mutter traitorous things under his breath.

When they reached the knights quarters, Arthur kept an eye and ear out and was assured that the area was predictably empty. As such, Arthur didn't break his stride at Valiant's door, pushing through it with a hissed, "Keep watch."

The boy gave a quiet yelp, but quickly hushed himself and didn't follow Arthur.

Glancing around, Arthur spotted the shield leaning against a chair. He raised his sword and approached.

Nothing happened.

He got close enough to tap his sword against the intertwined serpents and still nothing. He glared at the shield for a moment before huffing and turning to confront his servant.

He made it two steps before a shadow rose up behind him. He spun around, his sword coming up on instinct.

The snake fell to the floor in two pieces.

Releasing a shaky breath and keeping the shield in his line of sight, he grabbed a used towel from next to the wash basin and wrapped the snake in it. He gave the shield one last look then slipped out the door, sheathing his sword as he went.

He dropped the towel onto Merlin's load and gave him a glare. "Did you bring that salve I told you to get from Gaius?"

The warlock looked at him with bemusement.

 _Idiot._

"No, of course you didn't," Arthur said before he could respond. "We'll have to go fetch it before we head down."

He heard Merlin gasp as he started towards Gaius's chambers.

"Shut up, Merlin."

He glanced over his shoulder to see Merlin giving him a vapid smile that was just a little too proud and… something else to be genuine.

The towel had disappeared into the pile of armor.

Arthur led the way to Gaius's, then pushed through the door without knocking.

He, unlike certain servants, was a prince and was allowed such privileges.

"Your Highness," the court physician called, turning away from his patient. "How can I help you?"

"Merlin forgot to ask you for more muscle relaxing salve."

Gaius gave the boy a look, but he was too busy glaring at Arthur to notice. "I'll get it right away."

"Before that," Arthur started, holding his hand out to Merlin.

The warlock stared at it with a touch of annoyance, but no other recognition.

"The towel, _Merlin._ "

He frowned before giving Arthur another vapid smile, this one cloaking a smirk.

He then proceeded to dump the armor he was carrying to the floor.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Gaius shouted as one.

"Here you are, _sire,_ " he said, blinking _innocently_ as he passed Arthur the towel.

The prince gave him a look that promised punishment before turning back to Gaius. "Merlin said Sir Ewan ran afoul of a snake. I happened across this one in the knights quarters and thought to bring it along in case it was the same one and could help with his treatment."

The physician looked between the two and sighed. "What trouble are you two up to?"

Merlin's shoulders crept up to his ears, but Arthur puffed up. "I have no idea what you mean."

Gaius hummed and took the towel from him.

He set it carefully on a table and pulled the head out. He looked it over with a curious eye before shuffling over to the cot and leaning over to hold it up to Ewan's neck.

"The bite's the right size," he confirmed, straightening. "I'll need to make the antivenom."

"I'll leave you to it, then. Merlin can pick up the salve later." Arthur threw his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "I think he'll likely need some as well. I believe I'll do a bit of shield practice before the tournament." The prince laughed at the warlock's scowl and turned to leave. "Grab my armor, _Merlin._ Hurry up, now."

Arthur didn't hear his response, but he did hear Gaius scoldingly call out Merlin's name.

* * *

"Prince Arthur!"

Arthur looked up from watching Merlin adjust his chain mail to see a guard run up to him and drop into a bow. "What is it?"

"The court physician sent me. He said he went to check on Sir Ewan during the break and he has awoken. He is requesting your immediate presence."

Prince and servant shared a look and Arthur nodded at the guard. "Thank you. Return to your post." Once the guard had bowed and left, he turned to Merlin. "Inform my father that I had to see to something and that I will return in time for my match then meet me at Gaius's."

The warlock sent the king's box a nervous glance, but nodded.

As Merlin ran off, Arthur turned to head to the castle, only to catch sight of Valiant glancing away. He narrowed his eyes at the knight, but continued on.

Merlin caught up with him when he was halfway to the court physician's chambers. "Your father said to hurry back. He didn't look happy," he panted.

"Neither did Valiant."

"You think he's onto us?"

"He at least knows something's going on. Keep an eye on Ewan. He's our only witness so we can't risk Valiant silencing him."

Merlin nodded then fell silent, staring at the ground. He broke the quiet a few moments later to mumble, "Thank you."

"What?"

"For believing me, thank you. I know I'm not exactly your favorite person and you don't really trust me."

Arthur waved it off. "I would hope even you are not fool enough to lie about _that_ given your circumstances."

"Still, thank you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Quit being a girl, _Merlin,_ and get the door."

"Prat," the warlock muttered before jogging forwards to open the door. He gave an exaggerated bow. "Sire."

The prince ignored his antics. "You wanted me?"

It wasn't Gaius that answered, but Ewan.

"Arthur, it's Valiant," he said, attempting to sit up, only to be stopped by the physician.

"What about Valiant?"

"The snake on his shield, it came alive."

Arthur frowned and straightened up, pushing down the victorious feeling. "You're sure?"

"Aye. It was magic, no mistaking it. It was like the snake peeled right off the shield. And it struck me at his command."

Arthur turned to Gaius. "Do you still have the head?"

The physician nodded and grabbed the snake's head off a nearby table.

"Was this the snake that bit you?"

Ewan stiffened when Gaius held up the head for him to see. "Yes, sire."

Arthur nodded. "I was near Valiant's chambers when I found it. My father needs to be told." Arthur turned to Gaius. "Will he be well enough to appear? My father will want to hear his account."

"He should be fine for a short visit if he has help getting down, but he'll need to rest right after."

"I'll be sure a guard is waiting to help him down." He turned back to Ewan. "Rest up until you're summoned. I won't have you dying to Valiant's treachery. I'll leave Merlin here to help you clean up so you can appear in court with the dignity you deserve."

"Thank you, sire."

* * *

"Where is this witness?"

"On his way."

"My Lord, this is -"

Valiant cut off as the doors opened to allow Ewan to enter, the guard Arthur had sent to help him and Gaius following just behind. Merlin trailed after, a dopey grin on his face and a basket in his arms.

Arthur sent the basket a look and Merlin shrugged. He rolled his eyes at the boy and turned back to his father and Valiant. The latter's face was pinched as he stared at Ewan.

"Sir Ewan, my son claims Sir Valiant is using magic. What do you know of this?"

"I was the one to alert him, My Lord. During our bout, Sir Valiant called forth one of the snakes from his shield and ordered it to attack me. I have been in a haze since and would have died if it were not for your physician."

"A haze?" Valiant said before Uther could speak. "Could your _haze_ not have been the cause of such an idea? Perhaps your mind could not handle your loss."

"Unlike _some,_ I can handle a loss with honor," Ewan said.

Valiant took a step forward, but paused when Gaius cleared his throat. "If I may, Your Majesty?" he asked Uther.

"Speak."

"The reason we were delayed was because another serpent like the one Prince Arthur faced found its way into my chambers," the old man said, gesturing Merlin forwards.

Arthur stiffened as he realized the boy's basket was hissing softly.

"An infestation?" Valiant offered.

"I might have believed so, if the creature had not bypassed myself, Merlin, and Rodric here in a desperate attempt to attack Sir Ewan." He nodded towards the guard. "Rodric saw most of it."

The guard bowed when the king turned to him. "It is as Gaius said, Your Majesty. The serpent passed me without my realizing it, but I spotted it just as it passed where Gaius and his ward were working. I drew my sword and called out a warning, but the boy must have spotted it as well because he was already darting over to grab a basket to trap the thing in."

"Thankfully it only just made it onto Sir Ewan's bed before Merlin grabbed it," Gaius continued. "He likely would not have survived another bite, antivenom or not."

"Which would have been beneficial to Valiant, no doubt," Arthur said.

"Sire -"

Valiant cut off as Uther raised his hand and approached Merlin. "Let me see the snake."

Merlin bowed his head and shifted the basket in his arms so he could hold it in one and open it with the other. He carefully opened it just a crack so the king could peek inside.

Uther glared inside before pulling back and waving Merlin off.

The boy quickly shut it and backed away.

"I have to agree with my son. It is quite the coincidence," the king said, turning to Valiant. "So given the evidence provided, I sentence you guilty of using magic."

"My Lord -"

"Get him out of my sight."

Valiant scowled and drew his blade as Arthur and the guards approached.

"Don't do anything stupid," Arthur said, holding out his own blade.

Valiant met his eyes, then turned to the shield. "Kill -"

Arthur darted forwards before he could finish the command. Valiant swiped at him, but he dodged the blow and sunk his blade into the former knight's gut.

* * *

"It's good to see you actually doing your job for once."

Merlin looked up from polishing Arthur's gorget to see the prince in question closing the door to his room. "I figured I'd done enough illegal magic for the day and didn't want to push you."

Arthur frowned. "When did you use _that?_ "

"How do you think I caught the snake?"

"Merlin! Both a guard and Gaius were right there! The guard was watching you! How could you!?"

Merlin shrugged and turned his gaze to the gorget, shoulders creeping up. "I guess when you freeze time, it makes more sense to people that you just have quick reflexes."

"You-you can _freeze_ time?"

"Sort of. I guess it's more like slowing it. Everything just slows down around me, but I'm the only one who notices. It's how I saved you from the dagger."

"That…" Arthur couldn't think of what that was. It certainly didn't sound like something any old sorcerer could do. He couldn't believe his father ever could have won against sorcerers if it was. Maybe it was a warlock thing?

Or maybe Merlin was just that powerful?

Arthur shook that thought away. Merlin was too much of an idiot to be powerful.

He tossed the book he was carrying onto Merlin's lap, making the warlock jump. "Here."

"What is it?" he asked, setting aside Arthur's armor and pulling off the cloth Arthur had wrapped around it to keep it hidden from prying eyes.

"A book of spells, I think. At least that's what the label said. Most of the books on _that_ were burned during the purge, but my father stored a few deep in the vaults. No one will notice it missing. Only problem is it's written in some weird language I don't recognize. We'll need to figure out some way to translate it."

Merlin's eyes had widened, flipping through the pages and clearly not listening. "You… This… Why… This is amazing!" He slowed down his flipping to read a few of the pages. "Fire spells, wind spells, unlocking spells, and it was just sitting down there?"

Arthur frowned and leaned over to see the book, but it still only showed the unknown runes. "You can read that?"

"Yes," Merlin answered without a thought, still flipping through the book. Then he paused and tilted his head. "Yes," he repeated slowly. "I don't know. I don't recognize it; it's obviously not Brythonic or Latin. I can't really read it, I just… know what it says. I don't know how to explain it."

"Is it because of _that_ maybe?" Arthur asked, frowning at the book. Did it have some sort of magic so that only people with it could read it? Hold on. "Wait, you can read? And you know Latin?"

Merlin hummed, squinting at the book. "Maybe. And yes, to both. My mother taught me."

"You mother? I thought you were some farm boy from an outlying village. How would she know Latin or how to read?"

He finally looked up from the book to scowl at the prince. "For your information, we can also write and do math. Just because we're not nobility doesn't mean we can't be learned. My grandfather was a scholar. He taught Gaius and Gaius taught my mother."

"So that's how Gaius and your mother know each other. He was her father's student?" Arthur said.

"No. Well, yes, technically. But Gaius is actually my mother's half-brother. They didn't grow up together - they've got quite a few years between them - but after my grandparents died she lived with him for a short time and he taught her to read and write and some basic herbalism."

"Gaius is your uncle! He hadn't told me that."

Merlin shrugged and turned back to the book. "My mother moved to Ealdor a few years before I was born and Gaius is too busy here to visit, so I'd never even met him until I came here. And as I said, he and my mother didn't exactly grow up as siblings. It's probably just easier not to explain."

He supposed that made sense, though Arthur still felt like he was missing something.

"Well, I suppose that makes this easier than. I hadn't known how we were going to translate the book."

Merlin nodded, then looked back up to Arthur. "Why… Why are you giving me this? Don't get me wrong, it's amazing, but you aren't exactly thrilled about my magic."

Arthur frowned and turned to head over to his desk. "Don't misunderstand, I still would rather you not do any of _that,_ ever. But I also know telling you not to do anything isn't going to work. So the least I can do is make sure you know enough about what you're doing that you don't accidentally burn the castle to the ground."

"I'll have you know that in fourteen years I've never set fire to anything accidentally so I doubt I'll start now!"

Arthur paused and looked back at the warlock. "You're fourteen?"

Merlin blushed and ducked his head. "Um, no. sixteen. But what two-year-old doesn't cause trouble while in a tantrum."

"Most two-year-olds can't start fires with their minds."

Merlin grew redder. "It was just a little fire that my mother was able to put out in a second. Everything was fine."

"What did you set on fire in the first place?"

Merlin buried his face in the book and muttered something.

"What was that?"

"Oh look, I found a spell to -"

" _Merlin!_ "

"I set my vegetables on fire because I didn't want to eat them."

Arthur stared at the tips of Merlin's red ears for a moment after the warlock's snapped comment before ducking over in laughter.


	5. The Poisoned Chalice

**A small note, I went back and edited Merlin's age in the last chapter. It seems I forgot Merlin would still be sixteen at the time of those events. Oops!**

* * *

"He's getting hotter," Gwen called out.

"Hmmm, _liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf._ "

Gwen frowned at the mumblings that quieted as Gaius grew closer. "What language is that?"

Gaius leaned closer to try to hear, but Merlin had stopped.

"I couldn't hear. Likely none. The fever may have taken hold. I'll brew him something to soothe his mind," he said, his hand on Merlin's wrist. His frown grew. "His pulse is weaker."

* * *

"Oh Merlin," Gwen said, wiping his brow.

"Ar'ur. I's d'rk. T' d'rk," he slurred and Gwen's began to worry anew. The potion Gaius had given him earlier had quieted his words to nearly inaudible hums earlier, but it seemed to be wearing off as he was slowly growing agitated and she could just catch his words. " _F'om'm f'gif'um 'n f'der b'rme. Fr'mum feoh'ft'm._ "

She opened her mouth to call to Gaius, but stopped as she spotted something glittering near the edge of Merlin's bed. She pulled back the covers and barely held back a gasp at the swirling orb of light floating above his hand. She quickly threw the blankets back over him, tucking them around him so no light escaped. She glanced over her shoulder and relaxed when she saw Gaius's back to them.

"Merlin," she whispered, staring at the boy's face.

Magic! Merlin had magic! But Merlin was… Merlin. He was sweet and kind and… How could he have something as evil as magic?

Suddenly she remembered something Morgana had told her.

 _"You know, I approve."_

 _"Approve, My Lady?" Gwen asked as she filled the lady's goblet._

 _"Of your crush on Merlin. He's such a sweet boy."_

 _Gwen blushed. "I don't have a crush on Merlin."_

 _"Of course," Morgana said with a wink. "He is a sweetheart, though. I hope someday I can find a man who would do for me what he tried to do for you."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You haven't heard?" Morgana asked, bringing her goblet up to her lips as if to hide the smirk she was obviously wearing. "Merlin burst into a council meeting and announced - in front of the king, no less - that he was a sorcerer and had been the one to save your father."_

 _"He did what!?"_

 _"Apparently he couldn't stand to let you die and was willing to lie on your behalf."_

Gwen blushed at the memory even as the realization sunk in. Gwen, like Morgana, had assumed Merlin had been lying on her behalf, but Merlin _was_ a sorcerer so maybe none of it had been a lie.

"Lea'm, Afur," Merlin mumbled, shaking his head.

Gwen grabbed the cloth and dunked it in the bucket of water.

Merlin had known her father was well before she'd told anyone. She'd known he had, but she'd never considered why. She'd just let him run off with his silly joke about being psychic.

"Go. S'you's'f. F'll' the li't."

And if Merlin had done this, saved her father and then tried to save her when she took the blame, could she really think magic was evil? Could she think _Merlin_ was evil?

"F'ster. G' fas'r. Fo'w the 'ight!"

"Hush, Merlin. It's okay. Arthur will be back soon."

"M'v'. Cl'mb."

"Everything will be okay, I swear."

Merlin relaxed into the bed and Gwen peaked under the blankets. She sighed with relief when she saw the orb fading to nothing and covered him back up.

"I swear."

* * *

"He's back!" Gaius and Gwen looked up as Morgana peaked in the doors for just a second. "Arthur's back," she reiterated before ducking out again.

The two shared a look before Gwen followed after her mistress. They raced into the courtyard, only to see Arthur being led off towards the dungeons by a group of guards.

"Arthur," Morgana called out, rushing towards him.

"Halt, My Lady," a guard said, stepping between them.

"Out of the way, I need to speak to Arthur."

"Apologies, but it's the king's orders. Prince Arthur is not allowed any visitors."

"That man," Morgana growled. "Where is he?"

"Waiting for the prince in the dungeons, My Lady."

"Take me to him!"

The guard hesitated, but bowed under her glare and led her off. Gwen didn't follow, knowing her presence was likely only to anger the king. Instead, she returned to Gaius with the news.

* * *

Arthur reached through the bars desperately for the flower he'd risked so much for.

 _Why, though? My father is right, isn't he? Merlin is just a servant, and a sorcerous one at that. Why should I, the prince, have risked my life for him?_ a demanding voice said from the back of his mind. One that sounded much like his father.

 _Because Merlin has saved my life at the risk of his own. And not for the first time, either. So what if he has magic,_ a second voice countered, this one with Morgana's snippy tone.

 _But I'm the prince, I have a duty to my people!_

 _My people, including the boy dying up in Gaius's rooms!_

"Just shut up," he hissed, stretching out his hand just a little farther. "Yes!" he grabbed the stem with the tips of his fingers and drew it back into the cell with him. The elation lasted for all of a moment before he remembered exactly where he was.

Locked in a cell with no means of getting the flower to Merlin. He'd failed. He'd disappointed his father, angered him into locking him up, and for what?

He let his head fall against the bars.

So much for their great destiny. Take that, you crazy old dragon!

"Merow."

Arthur looked up to see yellow eyes staring at him. "Oh great, you're here. As if things couldn't be worse."

The cat chirped and slipped through the bars to nuzzle Arthur's knee.

Arthur sighed and scratched its ears. "At least you'll keep the rats away while I'm in here. Unless you're as useless as your idiot creator."

It purred and leaned into his hand.

"Though if you really want to be useful, you'd take this up to Gwen and Gaius," he said, waving the flower in its face. "I'd even give you a name if you can pull that off. Maybe stop kicking you out of my rooms."

The cat tilted its head, eyes following the flower.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he snorted, moving to get up.

The cat jumped forwards and snatched the flower out of his hand before darting through the bars.

"Hey!" he shouted, but the cat disappeared into the shadows. "Perfect. There goes Merlin's last hope."

* * *

Gwen bit her lip as she approached the kitchens. This was a bad idea, a really bad one, but what else could she do. Merlin needed the flower and her best chance at getting it from Arthur was pretending to bring him a meal. She'd worked the dungeons before when the kitchen-maids needed an extra hand. The guards wouldn't think anything of it.

If she was discovered to be lying though…

"Churrrr."

Gwen jumped and looked over to see a cat perched on a console table next to her, licking its paws. She smiled as she recognized it as the one who'd been haunting Arthur's chambers as of late. At least, according to all the other serving girls that worked the area. They swore it was Arthur's, but Gwen couldn't see the prince keeping a cat. If anything, she thought it was likely Merlin's. He seemed the type to take in strays.

"Hello, little one. I don't have anything to give you, sorry. I need to -" Gwen cut off as she spotted the yellow flower resting at the cat's feet.

There was no way…

Gwen picked the flower up and spun it in her fingers.

It looked just like the picture in Gaius's book.

"Where did you get this?"

The cat ignored her, starting to clean its face.

Gwen stared at the cat for a beat before shaking herself and running down the hall back towards the court physician's chambers.

* * *

Merlin rolled his eyes as he glanced at the prince to see him still staring at the cat curled up on his desk. "Are you going to do that all night?"

"I still can't believe it listened to me."

"I told you he's smart."

"And I told you it's magic."

"Right… So what are you going to name him?"

Arthur scowled. "Are you even sure it's a boy?"

"You're free to double check."

Arthur crossed his arms and shot the warlock a look.

"Perhaps -"

"Palug is still a stupid name, _Merlin._ "

"It's fitting," Merlin muttered under his breath, turning away.

A few moments passed in silence before a knock came at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and Gwen stepped in. She curtsied and said, "Apologies, Your Highness, but can I speak to Merlin for a moment. It won't take long."

Arthur waved her off, not looking up from the cat. "Fine, he's getting on my nerves anyway. Just make sure he's back in time for dinner."

"Thank you," she replied, glancing between him and the cat in bemusement.

Merlin led her out with a snicker.

"Why was he staring at that cat?" she asked as they started down the hall.

"He's trying to figure out a name for him and it's taking all his brainpower," he teased.

"You shouldn't talk about the prince that way," she said playfully. "So it is his then?"

He opened the door to Arthur's servant's quarters with a nod. "If you ask Arthur, he's mine, but you don't see him swiping at _Arthur_ every time he goes near it. In fact, he adores the prat. So yeah, he's Arthur's."

Gwen giggled. "It doesn't really swipe at you."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and pulled up his sleeve to show faint scratch marks. "He does. He also climbs all over me while I'm trying to work and yowls at me if he sees me with food. Honestly, it's like having another Arthur around."

Gwen giggled again. "I'm sorry."

Merlin shrugged. "At least he's cute, unlike His Royal Highness. So what did you need?"

Gwen's amusement immediately fled her. "I-I wanted to say thank you."

Merlin's blinked. "Me? I should be thanking you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Gaius, and Arthur."

Gwen shook her head. "That wasn't what I meant. I wanted to thank you for-for saving my father when he grew ill during that plague."

Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. "Your father? I have no -"

"Merlin, it's alright. I know." She glanced at the doors before stepping closer to him. "When you were ill, you summoned a ball of light to your hand."

Merlin's eyes widened.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I swear. It's the least I could do after you saved my father and then tried to turn yourself in when I was accused."

"I swear, Gwen, I never meant for you to -"

"I know, it's alright," she pulled him into a hug and he quickly returned it.

They parted after a moment when something occurred to Merlin. "You said I summoned a light? Did Gaius see too?"

"No, I hid it under your blankets. No one saw."

"Thank you."

"Thank _you._ "

Merlin smiled at her, then turned to walk through the door to Arthur's room.

"Merlin," he heard Gwen squeak.

"You were right."

"I usually am, _Merlin._ You'll need to be more specific."

The warlock rolled his eyes. "I was the one that summoned the light for you."

"Obviously. Who else wou-" Arthur cut off with a choke as he glanced past the boy. " _Merlin!_ "

Gwen stepped up to Merlin's side, looking between him and Arthur with terrified eyes.

"So… Gwen knows. As does Arthur."

"Merlin!" two voices shouted.

* * *

A **final note since I've gotten a few questions about this: FtS is request based. That means I'm putting out chapters based on requests by you guys. As such, this story isn't going to be chronological as you guys aren't requesting them in chronological order. It's actually fun for me because I've got the story planned out all the way until "The Changeling" and am currently rewatching "The Castle of Fyrien" to take notes at the time of posting this so I can put in a few references to events that you guys haven't seen yet to incite your curiosity. In fact, the next chapter is skipping all the way to series 3, so brace yourselves for some surprise character appearances!**


	6. Goblin's Gold

**To the guest that requested "Another's Sorrow", this story won't cover series 5 because [redacted due to spoilers].**

* * *

Merlin and Mordred groaned as they searched for the book Gaius had asked for.

"Do you see it?" the boy asked kneeling on the floor to check the lower shelves.

Merlin glanced around and spotted it on a high shelf out of even his reach. "Unfortunately."

Mordred looked up, then followed his gaze. "Great," he huffed. He peaked in the direction of Geoffrey's desk. "Do you think we could just…" He waved his hand.

"With our luck when it comes to Geoffrey, he'd see," Merlin sighed. He leaned up against the shelf and cupped his hands. "Here, I'll help you up and you can grab it."

Mordred set his foot on Merlin's hands and they pushed him up. He grabbed for the shelves to keep his balance, but one missed. He gave a choked off yelp as he lost his balance. His other foot sought purchase and landed on a lower shelf, which tilted under his weight.

Suddenly the bookshelf was swinging around, sending them into a hidden room.

The two warlocks shared a look then Mordred grabbed the bestiary and hopped down.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"I've never seen it." Merlin brushing spiderwebs and dust off a book.

"Do you think Geoffrey knows about it?" Mordred asked, squinting his eyes at a clouded jar to try to see what was inside.

"Considering what's in here, I doubt it?"

Mordred turned to look at him and he held up what was clearly a book of magic.

"Woah." The boy came over to see it, knocking into a box as he went.

The box knocked back, something inside grumbling and pounding against its walls.

Mordred jumped away from it and Merlin grabbed his shoulder.

"What is that?" he asked.

Mordred shook his head, pressing closer to his mentor.

"Should we open it?"

Mordred shrugged. "Probably not."

They shared a look.

Merlin held out his hand. " _Onluc scrin._ "

The lid flipped open and a green-skinned creature climbed out.

What is it? Mordred repeated.

You're the one that knows more about magical creatures.

I know of them, you've encoutered more.

Well, not this one.

"Are you going to say something, or shall I?"

The two jumped.

"You can speak," Merlin asked.

"You're a sharp one," the creature said. It stretched with a groan.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred fled the library.

"By the gods, a goblin!" Mordred groaned. "We just released a goblin into the castle!"

"A goblin?"

"I think so. The way it was acting, it sounds just like the stories. They're supposed to be mischief makers. Cerdan used to tell stories about how they love nothing more than playing pranks and hoarding gold."

Merlin's eyes widened. "You mean a magical creature is going to be running around, causing trouble and stealing gold, all because of us?"

"Yes."

There was a moment's pause then they both shouted, "We need to find it before Arthur finds out!"

* * *

"Merlin, Mordred!"

"We didn't do anything!" Mordred squeaked and Merlin sent him a look.

Arthur crossed his arms, glaring at the two. "And what, exactly, didn't you do?"

"Nothing, as he said," Merlin answered, closing the book of magical creatures he had been reading.

"Really, so you two have no idea why my father has suddenly gone bald."

"Your father is… bald," Merlin choked and Mordred stuffed his hand in his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Think it's funny, do you? You think I'm not aware that only magic could have done that to him. I should have you both in the stocks. Or maybe a few nights in the dungeons."

Merlin's smile immediately fled and Mordred threw his hands in the air. "It wasn't us!"

"Then who was it?"

"It… might have been a goblin," Merlin answered slowly.

"A goblin?"

The two nodded.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to this than you're saying?"

Merlin glanced at Mordred, who ducked his head. "In our defense," Merlin started, "we didn't know the box had a goblin in it."

" _Merlin!_ "

"Don't worry, we're working on a plan to capture it. But, um, we might need a bit of gold."

"Gold?"

* * *

Gwen watched the two warlocks as they readied the storage room for the goblin. "I can't believe Arthur just gave you a chest of gold."

"He said if we lose it he'll just put us in the stocks for longer," Mordred muttered as he finished laying out the coin trail.

"He won't actually put us in the stocks," Merlin comforted.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Gwen teased. "He's put you in the stocks for less than releasing a magical creature into the castle."

"That was years ago!"

Gwen chuckled into her hand. "I know, Merlin. I'm only joking."

"We're ready," Mordred said, not looking at all reassured.

* * *

"You let it escape, you stupid boys!" Gwen huffed. "Now you just stand there like sacks of potatoes. Go after it! Go! Shoo! Shoo!"

* * *

"Merlin told me what's going on," Freya said, coming into their house. "Have you seen any sign of the gob- What happened?" She looked over the trashed room in shock.

"It's that pesky goblin!" Gwen snapped. "Those two let it escape and it's ransacked our premises! You better tell them they've got some cleaning up to do."

"Are you going out?" Freya asked as the other woman headed out the door.

"I'm going to the tavern."

"I've never seen you go to the tavern before."

"Then I shall see what I've been missing."

* * *

Freya frowned at Gwen as she shuffled out from behind the curtain that marked her sleeping area. "Are you alright? How much did you drink last night?"

"You don't look so good yourself. What's your excuse?"

"What?"

Gwen shushed her. "Too much talking. I have a head like the inside of a drum, and a mouth like a badger's armpit."

Freya's eyes widened. "Gwen?"

"Don't you have a job to get to? Away! Go!"

Freya frowned, eyes narrowing. "Are you feeling alright? You're acting odd."

Gwen frowned, then smiled. "I'm sorry. Last night has given me a headache. How about I make you breakfast as an apology?"

Freya studied the other woman. "That would be lovely, thank you."

* * *

Gwen gave the guards a smile and curtsied. "The Lady Morgana has asked me to retrieve a necklace from the vaults for her."

The guards, recognizing her, let her pass.

Gwen smiled and licked her lips as she saw the shelves of golden jewelry.

* * *

Mordred!

The young warlock looked down and gasped.

* * *

"Gwen, good to see you."

"Can't say the same," she snorted, continuing on.

Merlin frowned at her odd behavior before he spotted a bit of gold peeking out of the collar of her dress.

* * *

"Arthur!" Mordred called as Arthur entered his chambers. "We've got a problem."

"You bet you do. Where's Merlin?"

"That's not important right now. Arthur, look."

Arthur raised an eyebrow as the boy held up a black cat. He might have thought it was Cavall if it weren't for the cat's warm brown eyes.

"A cat?"

"It's Freya."

The cat meowed and waved it's paw like it was saying hi.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "How?"

"She came to find me. She told me Gwen did it to her."

"Guinevere?" Arthur scoffed. "Why would she do this? How could she do this? And how can Freya talk if she's a cat?"

"She can talk in our way. And I think the goblin is possessing Gwen. Freya said she has been acting weird since last night and Gwen was helping us catch the goblin when it disappeared."

Arthur frowned. He had tried to talk to Gwen earlier, but she had blown him off. He had thought she had just been worried about being caught, but maybe…

"Where's Merlin?" he asked again.

"I don't know. I came here hoping I'd find one of you."

"Right, let's go find him then we can track down Gwen."

"Sire!" The two turned to see Leon standing in the door. He bowed his head when Arthur acknowledged him. "A guard has reported a magical creature loose in the castle. A dragon the size of a horse."

Arthur's heart skipped a beat and his thoughts went back to a year earlier. "Are you certain?"

"He was, though none of the other guards saw anything. One of them even suggested that he had been drinking and that's why he was seeing dragons. I'm not sure what to think."

"Hopefully, he's wrong. I'll look into it. Where was the supposed dragon heading?"

"Towards the dungeons, sire."

"You keep searching for our vandal."

Leon nodded then left.

"Find Merlin."

"Right."

* * *

Arthur kept his sword at the ready, even though he knew it would do little if it truly was a dragon he was going to find. Any hopes that there wasn't something down here had been crushed when he'd stumbled upon a trio of downed guards (only unconscious, thankfully) and a hallway of overturned torches that spoke of a large creature trying to make its way through.

The hallway that led to stairs to the Great Dragon's cavern.

The stairs Arthur was currently reaching the bottom of.

He held his torch high as he stepped into the cavern, but saw nothing. "Show yourself, beast!"

"Arthur!"

His eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Merlin?"

There was a gust of wind then a dragon around half Kilgharrah's size clumsily landed on the outcropping Kilgharrah had once used when Merlin or he came to talk to the dragon. This new dragon was black with silver spines and bright blue eyes.

"What on earth?"

"It's Gwen, she's the goblin."

"Yes, Mordred realized that when your leman showed up as a cat. What happened to you though?"

"Freya? Is she okay?" Merlin growled, rising up and stretching his wings.

"She's fine! You, on the other hand, are a _bloody dragon!_ "

Merlin slumped down again. "Yes, it gave goblin-Gwen quite a shock too. I think the spell it used just turned people into animals according to spirit."

"And your spirit animal is a dragon?"

"Well, I am a Dragonlord after all. The blood of dragons runs through my veins when I'm human, let alone when I'm an animal."

"Right," Arthur sighed. "Well, you're useless like this. We'll just have to figure out how to take out the goblin then hopefully Mordred can turn you back. You're far too big to hide." Arthur looked up at him and frowned. "How'd you even get down here?"

"I wasn't this size at first. As soon as I realized what I was, I rushed down here. Barely made it inside before I was too big for the tunnel."

"Right, well, just stay down here and keep quiet. The fewer people who see you, the easier it will be to play it off as the goblin's mischief."

"Be careful, Arthur."

"It's just a goblin, _Merlin._ I think Mordred and I can handle it."

"It's inside Gwen, though. You can't just take a sword to her."

"It will be fine."

* * *

Arthur glared at Merlin, who was lain on his back across the rock. His legs and wings twitched with his laughter.

He brayed at the dragon, who only laughed harder.

"I can't understand a word you're saying, sire."

Arthur turned to Gwen and Mordred, the former was smiling apologetically while the latter had his face buried in Freya's fur to poorly hide his own laughter. He brayed at them and Gwen stepped forward.

"Please, Merlin, can you fix him? I feel so bad about what happened. Mordred tried but he's not strong enough."

"It's not your fault, Gwen," Merlin said, his laughter dying down to the occasional chuckle. "For you though, I'd be happy to. Although, it kind of suits him." He turned to Arthur. "I always have said you were an a-"

Arthur let out a loud bray and threw a rock at the dragon.

Merlin tilted his head. "Wow, I couldn't even feel that. Scales are way better than armor."

"Merlin."

"Right, right."

He leaned closer to the group. His eyes flashed gold as he breathed a golden mist onto Arthur, washing away the donkey ears. He then did the same to Freya, returning her to human.

He shook his head as he straightened. "That's a weird feeling. Definitely different from my normal magic."

"I should put you on the pyre!" Arthur shouted now that he had his normal voice back. "First you set a goblin loose and now you nearly refused to turn me back!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing Arthur didn't mean it. "Come on, you know I was going to turn you back. I just wanted a good laugh first."

Arthur threw another rock at him.

"Can you turn yourself back?" Freya asked, looking over him worriedly.

Merlin shook his head. "I tried already, but it's a lot harder to direct my own magic back at myself like this. Stupid dragon magic."

Mordred frowned. "I don't think I can do it. I couldn't even fix them and my magic can't pierce dragon scales like yours can."

"It's alright, Mordred, you're still learning," Merlin said, his voice rumbling in something resembling a purr. His wings stretched out. "Unfortunately I think there's only one _person_ who can help me. I was just waiting for sundown to call him."

Arthur scowled and Merlin ducked his head.

"If that's okay, Arthur."

"Fine. It's not like we can leave you like this. I need to go speak to my father."

Merlin sighed as Arthur marched off. "You guys should go. I'll come back once I'm myself."

"He'll be fine, Merlin," Gwen said.

"I know. And I get it. I still don't forgive Kilgharrah either, but we can use his help."

Gwen smiled and led Mordred out. "Come on, let's go start cleaning up the goblin's mess."

Merlin turned to Freya. "I'll be back soon."

She shook her head and hiked up her skirt. "I'm coming with you."

He chuckled and jumped over to cling to the wall next to the overhang she was standing on. "I'm still clumsy with my wings."

She pressed a kiss to his scaly cheek and climbed onto his neck near his shoulders. "That's nothing new for you, love," she teased.

* * *

 **In case anyone's curious, had the spirit animal spell been used on them as it was on Merlin and Freya, Arthur would have been a phoenix, Gwen a dog, and Mordred an amphiptere.**

 **I can now announce that since I've gotten a pretty balanced amount of requests for either side, I've decided to go the canon route when it comes to ships, or as I put it on Tumblr: Freya and Gwen hang out often to have tea and discuss how in love with each other their boyfriends are. I should say that while Arthur and Merlin's relationship will be brought up a few times, they won't be having makeout sessions or anything like that as I honestly love their romance how it is in the show, more emotional than physical.**


	7. The Beginning of the End

**A bit of a progress report on how the planning for this story is going, a few "episodes" have been rewritten or reworked in such a way that their titles have been changed. As such:**

 **\- "The Witch's Quickening" is now "Morgen of Avalon"  
** **\- "Queen of Hearts" is now "Y Tair Rhamant"  
** **\- "The Coming of Arthur" has now been split into "Grail Quest", "Escape from Camelot", and "The Knights of the Round Table"  
** **\- "The Secret Sharer" is now "The Hawthorn Tree"  
** **\- "The Hunter's Heart" is now "Actaeon and Artemis"  
** **\- "The Sword in the Stone" is now "For the Love of Camelot"**

 **Though the last two may change as I'm still working on their outlines**

* * *

Arthur was sitting at his desk and staring at the door with a scowl set on his face and his arms crossed when Merlin entered.

"Where is he?"

Merlin bit down a cheeky comment and bowed his head. "How did you know?"

"You are always involved somehow when something like this happens and the druid boy wouldn't be able to hide without help."

Merlin sighed and came up to his prince. "I heard him calling out. He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him... like he was inside my mind. Like with the dragon. Arthur, he's just a young boy. He doesn't mean any harm."

Arthur shook his head. "Where is he?" When Merlin opened his mouth to argue, he held up his hand. "My father is going to send me out soon to search for him. I need to know where he is so I can be sure the guards don't discover him."

Warmth filled Merlin and he smiled. "I don't think that will be hard."

"What do you mean?"

Merlin nodded his head towards the door to Arthur's servant's quarters.

Arthur glanced at the door for a moment before turning back to Merlin. Then he did it again, eyes widening. "Merlin, please tell me you did not hide him in _my_ chambers."

Merlin bit his lip.

Arthur shoved himself to his feet and stomped over to the door, throwing it open to reveal Gwen sitting on the bed next to an unconscious boy. He was pale with dark brown hair. He also had a druid cloak wrapped around him like a blanket. "You idiot!" he growled and Gwen flinched. "I see you also dragged Guinevere into this."

"For the record, she came to me."

Gwen blushed and ducked her head. "It wasn't hard to guess who had him."

Arthur saw that she had a bloodstained rag in her hand. "He's injured."

"Yes, and it looks bad."

"All the more reason for us to get him back to his people as fast as possible. They'll know how to treat him," Arthur said. He turned to Merlin. "Ready one of the horses and place it in the stables in the lower town. At midnight you'll take him out through the secret door in the armory. When I give the guards their routes, I'll be sure to plot out a delay that will give you time. After dinner, you will leave out of the castle under the premise of running an errand for me then return in secret. As far as anyone will know, you were out all night on my errand, understand?"

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin said, bowing his head.

"Guinevere, would you mind watching him until this idiot returns."

"Of course not, My Lord."

"Thank you."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Gwen asked when she let Merlin into Arthur's chambers.

"Sorry. Once Gaius gets talking about anatomy, there's no stopping him."

"Anatomy?"

Merlin pulled out a few vials. "Before I left to hide the horse, I wanted to get him something to make the trip easier on him. Gaius saw the book open. I think he's decided to make me his apprentice instead of his dogsbody. As if I don't have enough to do."

"I'll give them to him," she said and Merlin passed them to her. "Arthur left the key to the tunnel on the table as well as a cloak. He didn't want to risk anyone recognizing you if you're seen."

As Gwen ducked into the room, Merlin ran over to Arthur's desk.

Cavall stared at him from where he was nesting in the mound of fabric.

"Up you go," Merlin said, half pushing, half shooing him away.

The cat nipped his finger, but hopped down and headed towards Arthur's bed.

Merlin quickly hooked the key to his belt then picked up the cloak. It was one of Arthur's old ones. It had once been bright pendragon red with the golden crest on the shoulder, but the color had faded and the patch had fallen off, leaving a slightly brighter red in the shape of a dragon.

Merlin frowned at the light color before whispering a spell. The cloak darkened to black, the dragon becoming a dull silver. He slipped it across his shoulders and tied it.

Gwen was helping the boy to his feet when he entered, but she stopped to stare at the cloak.

"I thought it'd be more discreet," he said to her before asking the younger boy, "How are you feeling?"

Tired and cold, but a bit better, he answered with his mind.

"Your people will be able to help you, won't they?" Merlin asked, watching how shaky he was on his feet.

I think so.

"Will he be okay to ride out?" Gwen asked.

"He has to be." Merlin pulled both their hoods up then wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "Ready?"

Yes, Emrys.

Merlin frowned at the name, but nodded at Gwen. She unlatched the door to the hall and stepped out. "It's clear, go," she whispered before walking off down the opposite way they fled.

* * *

Merlin glanced around nervously as they neared the stables.

"Stop, you there!" a voice yelled and Merlin tilted his head just enough to see three guards approaching.

He pushed the younger boy behind him and pulled his hood farther down. He held up his hand. " _Swefe nu._ "

The guards collapsed to the ground, asleep.

"Hurry," he whispered and pushed the boy into the stables. He helped him up onto Hengroen before leading the stallion out of the stables. He swung up behind the boy and kicked the horse off.

Camelot's bells began to ring just as they disappeared into the trees.

They rode hard into the night, following the directions the boy gave him. Hours later, Merlin was starting to worry the boy would collapse before they could find the druids. Thankfully they came across a group of men in cloaks like the boy's standing on the road, clearly waiting for them. To Merlin's confusion, they kneeled as he stopped in front of them, heads bowed.

"He needs help. He's injured," he said, slipping off the horse.

"Our healers will see to him. We are forever indebted to you, Emrys, for returning him to us," one said, standing up and coming forward to help the boy down.

Merlin frowned. "He called me Emrys as well. Why do you call me that?"

"Because that is your name," the man said, holding the boy close.

"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been."

"You have many names."

"Do I? How do you know who I am?" Merlin asked. "I've never even met any Druids until now."

"The druids have heard many of your tales which have not yet come to pass. We know of you, just as we know of your king."

"Uther?"

The man sent him a look that said he knew that Merlin knew that wasn't who he meant.

"You can't tell anyone, please."

"We will not. You have my word."

"Thank you." Merlin looked over at the boy with a smile. "Take care."

Thank you, Emrys.

"Merlin, please. Can I know your name?"

The boy looked up at the man, who nodded. "It's all right."

"My name is Mordred," he said, his first words aloud since Merlin had found him.

"Good luck, Mordred."

"You too, Merlin-Emrys."


	8. Excalibur

Arthur was glaring out the window when Merlin came into his room. "Can you believe my father, keeping me from accepting the challenge?"

"I think we have bigger problems."

"Oh?" Arthur turned to Merlin. "This involves _that_ doesn't it."

"It's Gaius's theory, for the record. He believes the knight is a wraith. A dead man brought back to life."

"A dead man?"

"Your…" Merlin shifted nervously, "uncle to be precise."

"My uncle? You mean my mother's eldest brother Tristan?" Arthur asked, stepping closer. "My father said he died when I was little."

"Gaius said he blamed your father for your mother's death and challenged him to a fight to the death. He thinks a sorcerer brought him back so he could get his revenge."

"Why would he blame my father? My mother died in childbirth."

Merlin's eyes widened at the unexpected information. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. Gaius didn't say."

Arthur turned away, face blank. "Did Gaius say anything else about the wraith, if that is what he is? How can we stop him?"

He shook his head. "He said no mortal weapon could stop it. It won't stop until it gets what it wants."

"You mean until my father's dead."

"Most likely."

"We can't let that happen."

"I know, Arthur."

* * *

"Arthur, what were you thinking?" Merlin snapped when he came into the room.

"I've gotten this from my father already, Merlin. I don't need it from you too," Arthur growled, pulling off his gauntlets.

"We don't have any idea how to kill the wraith yet! How could you challenge it?"

Arthur threw his gauntlet at Merlin's head, but the warlock ducked.

"Oh, now you're challenging _me_?"

"I will not allow my knights to die needlessly!"

"Oh, but you can die needlessly!"

"Not if you do your job and find some way to kill the thing."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "You know if a mortal weapon won't work -"

"I know, Merlin. As I said, do your job."

Merlin nodded and went to fetch his spellbook.

* * *

"I've got it!"

Arthur looked up from his dinner. "What have you got? Obviously not my dinner as Gwen had to deliver it."

"I know, I asked her to," Merlin said, waving his hand. "I was busy with my other job. Which was what I was trying to tell you, I think I've got it!"

"You've got something that can kill the knight?"

"Yes, well, maybe," Merlin said, pacing in front of Arthur. "There's a story about how a sword forged in dragon flame can kill anything, alive or dead."

"Including a wraith?" Arthur perked up.

"I said anything, didn't I? It's just a story, but it's all we've got," Merlin said.

"How would we even obtain such a sword?"

"We know of a dragon."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, but we can hardly bring him to a blacksmith."

"But we might be able to bring a blacksmith to him," Merlin countered.

"We can't reveal you or the dragon."

"We won't have to," Merlin said, jumping forwards and slapping his hands on the table.

The noise clearly disrupted Cavall, whose head peaked over the table to glare at Merlin before disappearing back into his spot on Arthur's lap.

Merlin considered commenting on it, but pressed on instead with, "Gwen's father is a blacksmith, remember. She's helped him out before. She might be able to forge the sword for us. Then you can use it to kill the wraith in your duel."

Arthur thought for a moment before nodding. "Go to her, tell her what's happening and see if she can help. If she can, do it immediately. Don't waste time coming back."

"Right," Merlin turned to leave.

"And Merlin, bring the sword straight to me. We can't let a magic sword end up in the wrong hands."

"Of course."

"Now hurry!"

* * *

"You have no idea how long it takes to forge a sword, do you?"

Merlin blinked.

Gwen sighed and shook her head. "Merlin, it can take days, weeks, sometimes even months to forge a sword worthy of a prince."

"Arthur has hours."

"I know."

"Is there nothing you can do?"

Gwen bit her lip and glanced back towards her house. "Does the sword have to be truly forged in the dragon's fire or can it just be reforged?"

"I don't know," Merlin said, mentally wondering what the difference was. "The story only said it was 'begotten in the dragon's breath'. That might work."

"It will have to," she said, tugging her scarf closer with a shiver. "We don't have time to forge a sword, but we might be able to reforge one if we hurry, and with a little bit of magic's help."

Gwen led the way into her father's forge and started gathering supplies. Merlin held out his arms and she began piling different tools in them. When she was finished, she slung a bag over her shoulder and grabbed one of the nicer looking swords from the rack.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Merlin!" the dragon greeted them when they came into his cavern. "My Lady."

Gwen blushed. "I am no lady."

"Perhaps not yet."

Gwen turned to Merlin, who shrugged. "He's always like this. Just ignore it." He turned to the dragon. "Do you know why we're here?"

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal."

"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger. He will die, unless Gwen can make a weapon that will kill the dead."

"So what do you come to ask of me?"

Gwen held up the sword. "Merlin believes if we reforge this sword with your fire, it will have the power to do so. Is he right?"

The dragon nodded. "Yes, My Lady, but the dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?"

"Uther," Merlin answered.

"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid."

"But it's Arthur who's going to fight him. You have to save him."

"That is your destiny, young warlock, not mine."

"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir. I will have no destiny."

The dragon shifted, looking between the two. "A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power."

"We know."

"You do not know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

"What do you mean?"

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."

"I have already promised Arthur to bring it straight to him. No one but he will wield it."

"You must promise me as well."

"I promise."

"Then I will help you."

* * *

"Arthur, we did it!" Merlin said, closing Arthur's door and unwrapping the sword.

It was beautiful. Gwen had fashioned a hilt for it worthy of a prince and the dragon's fire had engraved the blade with runes proclaiming _Take me up_ on one side and _Cast me away_ on the other.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked when he received no response, looking up to see Arthur lying on his bed, fully clothed.

He set the sword down on Arthur's desk and rushed over to his prince. He sighed when he felt Arthur's breath and heartbeat. He gave the prince a shake and called his name, but received no response other than a hiss and swipe from the cat curled up against his side.

He looked around the room and spotted a vial like the ones Gaius uses for medicine on Arthur's table. He grabbed it and brought it to his nose.

It was a strong sedative.

Uther.

At least that explained why Arthur's door was locked.

Merlin ran over to Arthur's wardrobe and pulled the book out from its hidden compartment. He flipped through before finding the spell he was looking for. " _Ic ácwice þé._ "

Arthur groaned and sat up.

"Arthur!"

"Shut up, Merlin," he muttered. He rubbed his eyes then looked out the window. "What time is it?"

"Nearly time for the challenge."

"What?" Arthur jumped to his feet, then wavered under vertigo.

"Careful. The spell woke you, but the sedative is still in your system."

"Sedative?" Arthur glared at the bottle on the table. "Gaius drugged me!"

"He wouldn't have done it if it wasn't on your father's orders."

"Oh, I know. As soon as I'm done with the wraith I'll deal with him." Arthur marched over to his wardrobe. "Did you get the sword?"

"Yes. The dragon said it should work, too."

"Good."

Merlin helped Arthur dress then hid the book as the prince grabbed the sword.

Arthur looked it over appraisingly. "It's perfect, worthy of a king. Give Guinevere my compliments, and remind me to pay her. A sword like this deserves a hearty commission, even without the magic."

"She didn't do it for the money, you know."

"Still. Come on, I need my armor."

"I helped make it, by the way."

"Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

Arthur was still looking over the sword as Merlin finished his armor. "You know, a sword as fine as this deserves a name."

"Really? You didn't want to name Cavall, but you'll name a sword?" Merlin muttered.

"Your beast wasn't deserving of a name."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll call it… Caliburn."

"A fine name, sire," Merlin said sarcastically.

"Arthur!"

The two turned to see Uther marching into the armory.

"Father," Arthur said, turning away.

"What are you doing here?"

The prince sheathed his sword and grabbed his helmet.

"I have a fight to win. Now, if you'll excuse me." He marched out before the King could say another word.

Uther glared at his back before turning to Melin, who flinched. "You let him out?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I hadn't known you'd wanted him locked up," Merlin lied.

"You better hope Arthur comes out of this without a single scratch or you _will_ regret it," Uther growled before leaving.

"You alright," Gwen asked, coming in.

"Uther is going to kill me one of these days," Merlin bemoaned.

"Arthur won't let that happen."

* * *

"Leave," Uther snapped as he pushed through the doors to Arthur's room.

Merlin quickly fled at Arthur's nod.

"My son -"

"You had Gaius drug me!"

"It wasn't your fight."

"It was, the Knight's Code is very clea-"

"Be damned! I believed you would die. And that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me. You mean more to me than anything I know, more than this entire kingdom, and certainly more than my own life."

Arthur was stunned. "I… always thought that…"

"What?"

"Well, that… I was a big disappointment to you."

Uther sighed and came forward to set his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Well, that is my fault, and not yours. You are my only son. And I wouldn't wish for another." He gave his shoulder a squeeze then stepped back. "I am proud of you. You fought well and won. According to Gaius, it shouldn't have been possible."

Arthur felt a sliver of guilt sink into his heart as his hand fell on Caliburn's hilt. "Thank you, father."

"Once more magic has failed against Camelot's might. Your might."

Arthur bowed his head as Uther took his leave. Merlin slipped back inside a second later.

"I'm living a lie and it's all your fault."

"I'm sorry," Merlin said. "Honestly."

"I know." Arthur's grip tightened before he drew Caliburn and held out to Merlin. "Here. You need to hide it."

"It was made for you."

Arthur shook his head. "It's too powerful. I'm not worthy, not yet. I said it was fit for a king, and I was right. Once I'm king, once I'm no longer living a lie, then perhaps I will be worthy of it."

Merlin smiled and accepted the blade. "This is why you will be a great king one day."

"Just make sure you put it somewhere no one will ever find it."

"I know just the place."


	9. The Last Dragonlord

Arthur glared out at the smoking remains of Camelot.

"This isn't your fault," Merlin whispered.

"Yes, it is."

The warlock grabbed his shoulder and gently turned him. "No, it isn't. The dragon used us and Morgause forced your hand. And if it wasn't for me, you'd never have met the dragon. We _both_ made that promise back with Sigan. If you have to blame anyone, blame me."

Arthur pulled free and turned back to the window. "I was the one who wielded the sword that cut the dragon's chains, the one who swore on his honor to free him immediately after defeating the Knights of Medhir. I am the one who wrought this destruction on Camelot."

* * *

Arthur looked back at Merlin and rolled his eyes. "What is wrong with you today?"

"What?" he asked, rolling over to look at the prince.

"It pains me to admit it, but I do enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature."

"Thanks."

"There are loads of servants who can serve. So few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves." Arthur carefully laid back on the bed, doing his best to ignore the pain from his injury. "What is it?"

Merlin stared at the ceiling for a moment before blurting out, "The Dragonlord is my father."

"What?" Arthur nearly jerked upright, but a sharp pain kept him down.

The warlock nodded.

"How? What do you mean? How could he be your father? I thought you said you didn't know your father."

"I don't. Gaius told me."

"How would Gaius know?"

"Apparently he smuggled him out of Camelot with my mother's help."

"Gaius…" Arthur shook his head. "I'm too tired for this conversation." He placed his uninjured arm over his eyes. "So what abilities does a Dragonlord have, exactly?"

"Controlling dragons, I guess. Gaius didn't go into detail.

"If your father is a Dragonlord, can you learn to be one as well."

"I don't know. Gaius didn't say."

"Did Gaius tell you _anything?_ "

"Not really. I might have stormed out right after he told me he was my father. I was angry that they'd kept it a secret."

"It seems both our mother's like their secrets," Arthur sighed. "Especially where magic and our births are involved."

Merlin flinched. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Go to sleep, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Arthur."

"… Goodnight."

* * *

Arthur yawned as he sat up, stretching his back out. "Merlin."

When he didn't receive a response, he looked around for his magical servant.

He was shocked to realize he was sitting in a cave, nestled within a pile of furs. There were supplies scattered about, including the remains of a cookfire. "Merlin?" he called again as he stood up. He stretched again then headed out of the cave.

Smiling, he spotted Merlin sitting on a rock. "I feel great! What the hell did you give me?"

"It was all down to Balinor."

Arthur followed his gaze to see a man standing by a river. "So we found him, then? Thank heaven for that. Have you spoken to him?"

"Unfortunately. He won't help."

"What?"

"He doesn't care. People are dying and he doesn't -" Merlin ducked his head.

Arthur frowned and glanced at the man. "Did you tell him? About you?"

"No."

"Why?"

Merlin's shoulders scrunched up and his fists clenched. "What would that say if he only helps because of me? If that even changes his mind. Maybe he'll just tell me to stay here or go to mother. Or maybe he won't care at all."

Arthur scowled. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Arthur, please, don't tell him."

He wanted to. He wanted to shove Merlin in the man's face to make him see how he was hurting his son. It wasn't his place though.

He nodded and marched up to the man.

* * *

"I don't know what it is to have a son."

"Or I a father."

"You must not tell Uther."

* * *

Merlin was setting up the firewood when Arthur returned from his patrol. "All clear?"

"For now."

He hummed. "I… I told him."

Arthur sat down on a log next to him. "How'd he take it?"

"Good, I think. He seemed happy." Merlin looked up at him with a big smile and he snorted.

"So you were being a girl about it for nothing."

"You're such a prat."

"Oh yeah?" Arthur hooked his arm around Merlin's neck and dragged him in to dig his knuckles into the top of his head.

"Ow! Come on! Let go!"

A throat cleared and Arthur looked up to see Balinor glaring down at him.

Suddenly it occurred to the prince that the boy he had in a headlock was the son of a man with unknown power, a grudge against his family, and no way of knowing that this was all just horseplay and Arthur would never actually hurt Merlin, that he thought of Merlin as the closest thing he had to a best friend.

Arthur froze and Merlin took the chance to escape, laughing. "Clotpole."

He shot the boy a look out of reflex. "Idiot."

He looked back up and relaxed at seeing the Dragonlord's scowl had fallen to bemused glancing between the two. Balinor set the branches he was carrying down next to the logs and moved to the firewood Merlin had set up.

"Oh, I'll take care of that," Merlin said, raising his hand.

Arthur realized what Merlin was about to do a second too late. "Mer-"

" _Bæl on bryne._ "

Fire engulfed the wood, making Balinor jump back and turn back to them.

" _Merlin!_ "

Rubbing the back of his head where Arthur had smacked him, the warlock pouted. "What was that for?"

"Don't just do that out in the open!"

"We're the only ones around! You said so yourself!"

"Yes, except for -" Arthur waved his hand towards Balinor.

"What?" Merlin glanced briefly at the man before increasing his pout. "He's not going to tell anyone. Even if he wasn't my father, why would he? Uther wants him dead too."

"What part of _the less people who know, the better_ don't you understand?"

"The part where he's my father."

"You buffoon!"

"Clotpole."

"Dunderhead."

"Turnip-Head."

Arthur turned away from the warlock with a growl, which brought Balinor into his field of view.

The Dragonlord was watching him with a wary gaze, one hand on his sword. His own gaze narrowed and his hand matched the man's.

Merlin, unaware of the two's staredown, huffed and stood up. "Now if you're done, I'm going to make us something to eat."

The two stared at each other in silence until Merlin had reached the horses.

"He has magic, and you are aware of it," Balinor stated.

"Have been since he came to Camelot."

"And your father lets him live?"

"He doesn't know, despite Merlin's best attempts. I've been looking after his neck."

Balinor crossed his arms, but didn't look any less ready to attack and Arthur had dealt with enough mages to know the man didn't need a sword to fight. "You would shelter him against your father's laws?"

"Merlin has done much for me, most of it at my request." Arthur looked over to the boy, who was digging through their bags. "If it weren't for my father's laws, I'd have made him a knight. Since I can't, I merely do what I can to protect him. I owe him too much to turn him over to the pyre."

"He's your friend?" the Dragonlord asked, incredulous.

"Likely the closest thing to one I can have as a prince," Arthur admitted reluctantly.

Balinor snorted. "Your father said something similar about Nimue and Gaius and look where they are now. Nimue hunted and Gaius banned from his magic."

"Merlin isn't Nimue."

"And what do you know about Nimue?"

"I know she wasn't as innocent as she claimed, even if she wasn't as guilty as my father does."

Balinor hummed, but said nothing else as Merlin returned.

* * *

Arthur watched as Balinor stroked the flames of their campfire. He glanced over at the still sleeping Merlin then leaned forwards. "So, what powers _does_ a Dragonlord posses?"

Balinor ignored him.

"Will Merlin be one when he's older?" Arthur asked.

There was silence.

"Is the lord part just referring to controlling dragons or do you actually have a noble title?" he continued, annoyance beginning to color his tone.

"The Dragonlords are not noble by power alone," Balinor said and Arthur perked up. "My family was, though. My ancestor, Aurelianus Ambrosius, claimed lordship after serving your own in war. By birthright, I would be the family's head and as such a lord."

Arthur's eyes widened. "I've never heard of the Ambrosius family."

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure your father destroyed all records of my family just as he did for all other noble families that had magic at their heart."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, ducking his head as a familiar wave of guilt and anger tried to fill him.

Balinor watched him for a moment before nodding. "It is not on you and it is not you who should apologize." He didn't give the prince a chance to respond, moving over to set something in front of Merlin before settling back down on his furs to rest awhile longer.

* * *

"AHHHH!"

Arthur cursed then struck down the last of Cenred's men. "Merlin!" he shouted, running up to where he'd left the warlock and his father.

He froze as he saw Merlin kneeling over the Dragonlord, whispering healing spell after healing spell. "No."

Merlin didn't acknowledge him, continuing to try to save his father's life.

Balinor, on the other hand, looked up at him. "Do right by my son, Pendragon."

Arthur knelt next to them. "I will, but without you, Camelot is doomed."

He raised a shaky hand and set it on the back of his son's neck, staring up at the boy. "The title isn't completely false. Like a noble's power, the power of the Dragonlord passes from father to son at the father's death." He dropped his hand and turned back to Arthur. "Your father knows this. He must not learn of our connection."

"I swear on my honor, I will do whatever I can to keep my father from learning of what Merlin can do. No matter what, he will not face the pyre or any other form of execution."

"I'll hold you to it," he said before he closed his eyes and his head fell back.

Arthur bowed his head and set his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin."

He yanked his arm away and kept incanting.

"Merlin, he's gone."

He shook his head.

The prince pulled him away from his father, turning him so they faced each other. "He's gone."

"No, I can still save him."

"No, Merlin, you can't."

"H-he's my father."

Arthur hesitated, then pulled Merlin into a hug. "I know."

"We've only just met."

"I know."

Arthur let the boy cry into his shoulder awhile before pulling back. "I'm sorry, but we can't stay here, Merlin," he said softly.

He nodded, scrubbing his face.

Arthur stood then helped Merlin to his feet. "We need to get back to Camelot, but I'll give you time to give him his rites."

"Thank you, sire."

* * *

Prince and warlock pulled their horses to a stop in a clearing just out of sight of Camelot.

"Why are we stopping here?"

Arthur swung off Llamrei and drew his sword. "We need to face the dragon where no one can see. Call him here."

"I don't know if I can."

"You heard what your father said."

Merlin slid off Hengroen. "I've never done this before, Arthur. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to stand up to him."

"That's what you said about the griffin."

"Yes, but -"

"And what did I tell you then?"

"That if I can slow time then that should be easy."

"Exactly." Arthur slapped his back. "And you were even _born_ for this."

"Arthur -"

"Just do it, Merlin."

"I'll try," he sighed and turned to the clearing.

Arthur rolled his eyes and shoved him. "Don't try. You're terrible at trying, like most other things. Just relax and let your instincts take hold."

The warlock gave him a look, but stepped forward. He closed his eyes and reached within himself.

In the evening light, he felt the presences of Arthur and the horses, and he felt the presence of one other.

"Do it, Merlin."

Merlin opened his eyes and roared, " _Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes._ "

A second roar answered him and a moment later Kilgharrah flew into the clearing, landing in front of the two. The dragon lowered itself and curled into a bow, it's body drooping as if bearing a heavy weight.

Arthur stepped in front of Merlin, raising his sword.

"His heart's on the right, not left," Merlin whispered.

"I am the last of my kind, Merlin," Kilgharrah said as Arthur approached. "Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed."

"It is not Merlin you need to atone to."

"And yet it is his power holding me here."

"Arthur is my prince," Merlin said. "It is his kingdom you attacked, his people you've hurt, so it is he you have to answer to."

Kilgharrah turned to Arthur. "Your father's men have ended the lives of all the great dragons of old. Will you finish his work?"

"After what you've done, it's only right to execute you."

"Have I not paid. More than twenty years I was imprisoned in that cave while innocent."

"And that makes it right to hurt all those innocent people?"

"Surely you can understand my rage and grief. Can understand why I would lash out at your father in any way I could."

"Not at the expense of my people!"

Kilgharrah lowered back into a bow. "I am at My Lord's mercy, My King. And he is at yours. Do with me as you will, but please, consider my side. And my connection to the young warlock. We are kin, after all."

Arthur's grip tightened on his sword. "Enough. No more of your manipulations."

Kilgharrah opened his mouth to speak and Merlin yelled, "Silence!"

The dragon's mouth snapped closed.

Arthur glared at the ground before raising his sword to point at Kilgharrah's face. "You will leave Camelot at once. You will only return if Merlin calls for you and you will leave again after. If you ever return to stay again without my blessing or if you ever take another innocent life, your life will be mine. You will spend the rest of my life serving the kingdom you have ravaged. Only once I have passed will your service be complete. One lifetime to atone for the many you ended in your futile quest for vengeance. Am I understood?"

Kilgharrah bowed further. "It is as you say, My King."

Arthur planted his sword in the ground. "Then go, I have shown you a mercy I'm not sure you deserve. Leave before I change my mind."

"My King, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again."

The dragon spread his wings and took to the air, heading away from Camelot.

Arthur watched him until a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Merlin smiling at him.

"Did I make a mistake?"

"No, sire, I don't think you did."

"He killed so many people."

"As did your father. It doesn't make you wrong to want to end the bloodshed. As Kilgharrah said, it makes you what you will one day be: A great king."

Arthur snorted and pushed him away. "The Once and Future King."

"Exactly," Merlin chirped with his usual dopey smile. "Besides, it's not like Kilgharrah will be able to attack again. If he does, we can put a stop to it."

"Oh, now you're confident."

Merlin shrugged. "It wasn't as hard as I'd thought it'd be."

Arthur grabbed his sword and started for the horses. "So once again, you were just being a girl about it."

"At least I wasn't a prat," Merlin tossed back, following.

* * *

Arthur paused before entering the chamber he knew his father waited in. "You're dismissed, Merlin."

"What?"

Arthur checked to make sure they were alone before saying in a lowered voice, "I need to inform my father about what happened, including your father's death. I doubt he'll have any kind words to say and you don't deserve to hear them. Take the rest of the day off. In fact, take a fortnight. Go to your mother. Mourn."

The warlock stared at him before his eyes went soft and he gave a deep bow. "Thank you."

Arthur squeezed his shoulder. "If Freya and Mordred return before you, I'll send her to you."

Merlin glanced at the doorway before pulling Arthur into a hug. "Thank you, truly."

Arthur patted his back then pushed him away. "Yes, yes, now get off."

He only got a quick look at Merlin's teary-eyed smile before he was darting down the hall.

Arthur took a deep breath and quickly went over the story he and Merlin had decided upon before striding through the doors.

Uther and his advisors rose to meet the prince.

"Father, I bring good news. The dragon will never bother us again."

"You found the Dragonlord?" Uther came around to grab his son's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Excellent." He glanced behind Arthur with a frown. "Where is he?"

"Dead." He saw Gaius bow his head. "We found him where we were told and we convinced him to help, but on our way to Camelot we were attacked by Cenred's men and the Dragonlord was injured in the fight. We were able to defeat the dragon just outside the city, but the wound was too severe and Balinor succumbed to his injuries."

"Then we are rid of two threats, that is great news indeed!" Arthur barely held back his frown as Uther turned to the others. "This calls for a feast."

"Perhaps we should hold off for a few days. Let the people clean up and mourn their dead first." And give Merlin time to get out of the city before people begin celebrating his father's death.

"Of course, you're right." Uther turned back to Arthur. "You've done well."

"Thank you, father."

* * *

"Rise and shine!"

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur groaned.

"Not Merlin."

Arthur picked up his head to see Mordred standing in front of him.

"Why are you sleeping at your desk?"

Arthur blinked at the boy before sitting up straight. "When did you get back?" he yawned.

"Late last night. I told Jacob I could take care of you on my own today. Gwen told us what happened. Freya should be leaving soon, if she hasn't already."

Arthur nodded and pulled the breakfast plate Mordred had brought closer.

"So why were you asleep on your desk?" Mordred asked again, grabbing a roll and dropping into the chair Leon had been using the night before as they went over patrols.

The prince glared at the theft. "You've been spending too much time with Merlin."

"He says you don't care," he explained, waving the roll.

"He lied."

"He also said you'd say that."

"You've definitely been spending too much time with that idiot," Arthur snorted.

"Why were you sleeping on -"

"Would you stop asking that?"

"Yes, sire," Mordred agreed. He nibbled on his bread for a few moments before leaning over to read a paper on Arthur's desk. "Why are you reading about the noble families? Didn't you memorize all this stuff ages ago."

"The current families, yes. But I'm looking at the old records for the families that no longer exist in our records."

"Why?"

"Something Merlin's father said to me. He said that my father erased the records of any noble families with magic. I'm trying to see if I can find them. Well, one of them in particular since I wouldn't be able to tell the ones that were erased from the ones that died out."

"Which one are you looking for?"

"The Ambrosius family."

"Why that one?"

"It's Merlin's."

Modred dropped the roll, which was quickly spirited away by Cavall. "What?"

"Merlin's father was Lord Ambrosius."

"You're kidding?" the boy said, standing up to get a better look at the papers.

"Not according to his father. Which is why I'm trying to look for his family. Hopefully, it will give some clue to finding the rest."

"Does Merlin know?"

"Not yet. I'll tell him once he gets back."

"Huh, so Merlin's a Lord. Lord Merlin. Lord Emrys."

Arthur smirked. "I will give you a gold coin if you greet him as Lord Emrys when he returns."

"You know he'd hate that."

"Exactly!"

* * *

Arthur was eating lunch when Merlin stumbled in. He swallowed down his chicken then said, "You're finally back then?"

"You did give me a fortnight."

Before Arthur could respond, Mordred came in with Arthur's laundry. He immediately dropped into a bow. "Lord Emrys, Your Highness."

Arthur snorted as Melin gave the boy an annoyed look. He turned the look on Arthur. "Did you put him up to this?"

"Of course not," Arthur lied before openly handing Mordred a gold coin.

"Prat."

"I got you something, too," Arthur said before gesturing towards his wardrobe.

As he was already inside it putting away Arthur's clothes, Mordred reached into the hidden compartment and pulled out a black cloak.

Merlin frowned when he tossed it to him. "This is my cloak."

"The shoulder, Merlin."

Merlin turned the cloak to look at the shoulder. The faded portion had been covered by a patch, a crest showing a silver dragon in flight with a shield knot upon its chest in black.

"Well?"

"It's nice."

"It's your family's crest, your father's crest."

Merlin looked up at him. "My father."

Arthur nodded. "I found it in the old records. You can't wear it anywhere my father could see, but since that is your secret _up to illegal activities_ cloak, I thought it would be fine."

"It's wonderful. Thank you."

"There's something else." Arthur glanced at Mordred, who quickly took his leave. "Sit down."


	10. The Lady of the Lake

Halig burped and stood up, waving down one of the tavern girls. "Watch my food. I've gotta go check on my prize."

The girl nodded and he lumbered towards the door. Suddenly someone bumped into him, spilling their drink onto him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a young woman said, brushing at his jacket.

"Not a problem," he answered, looking the pretty thing up and down.

"Please, let me buy you a drink as an apology."

"Well, I won't say no to a drink, just let me -"

She set her hand on his arm. "I need to be going soon, let me buy you a drink now?"

He looked her up and down again. Well, his prize wasn't going anywhere. "How can I say no to a face like that?"

She muttered something under her breath then led him over to the bar. "A drink for my friend here!"

The barkeep grunted and dropped a tankard in front of them.

"Thank you," she said, paying.

"Thank _you,_ dear," Halig chuckled. He grabbed the drink and took a big swig. He reached out for the young woman, but felt nothing but air. He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Tease," he huffed. He finished off his drink then headed out of the tavern.

* * *

Gwen caught Merlin's eye in the hall and he ducked his head. "Gwen, thank you so much! I owe you."

"It's fine, Merlin," she replied.

"It isn't. Mordred told me about how that guy had been looking at you."

"Oh, it's not the first time I've dealt with creeps," she said, waving it off. "How is she?"

Merlin shifted the tray in his arms and glanced around them. "She's okay. We brought her down to the tunnels beneath the walls. I'm going to go check on her after I drop Arthur's breakfast off."

"Make sure you tell him," she said, giving him a knowing look.

"Yeah, yeah. You know he's going to kill me when he hears."

"No, he won't."

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Gwen owes me lunch," Merlin muttered, dodging a thrown goblet.

"And that's only if my father doesn't get to you first! What were you thinking? Nevermind, I already know you weren't!"

"Are you done, sire?" Merlin sighed, grabbing the goblet and returning it to Arthur's table.

"No. And where's Mordred? I need to yell at him too."

"He chickened out and went to collect herbs for Gaius."

Arthur snorted and snatched up one of his sausages.

"Arthur, you should have seen her in that cage. I couldn't just leave her there."

Arthur made the mistake of looking at his servant's face.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of cheese before shoving the plate at Merlin. "Wrap the rest of that up in a cloth."

Merlin gave him a bemused look, but did as told while Arthur pulled on his boots.

"Bring me to her," Arthur said, reaching for his sword.

"Is that necessary?" Merlin asked.

He rolled his eyes again, but left the sword. Instead he grabbed Merlin's arm and shoved him towards the door. "Go."

Merlin led him down out of the citadel and towards the gate, but paused when he saw the line of people being checked over by the guards.

Arthur, on the other hand, ignored it, continuing on past the line of people who curtsied or bowed their heads as he passed and Merlin hurried to follow. The guards didn't give Arthur and Merlin a passing glance, but the bounty hunter reached out and grabbed Merlin, yanking him away.

"Where'd you think you were going?"

Merlin blinked. "I was just -"

"Search him," the man ordered a guard, shoving Merlin at him.

The guard gave Merlin a confused expression, but stepped forwards.

"What is going on here?" Arthur snapped, finally noticing Merlin wasn't at his side and coming back around.

"Your Highness," the guard said, bowing, and the bounty hunter quickly followed suit. "A druid girl escaped from this man last night. Your father has ordered us to assist him."

"That doesn't explain why you're accosting Merlin of all people and holding me up."

"Apologies, My Lord."

"Your father gave me permission to search the people in case someone is hiding the girl, Your Highness," the bounty hunter said, puffing out his chest. "This boy tried to pass through without being checked."

Arthur crossed his arms and sent the man a look. "Are you suggesting _I_ am hiding the girl?"

He blinked, shrinking. "O-of course not, sire."

"Really, because Merlin is accompanying me to the Lower Town, so if you are suggesting he is going to meet the girl, then clearly you are suggesting the same of me."

"N-no, sire, that's not what I meant. We can't just allow -"

Arthur glared at the man. "He is _my_ servant. I can allow him whatever I wish." He turned to the guards. "Merlin has my absolute trust. He is to be allowed to pass freely from now on. If you have a problem with him, you come to me. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Your Highness," the guards agreed immediately, bowing.

Arthur sent the bounty hunter a look and he immediately ducked his head and agreed. The prince turned on his heel and marched off with a called, "Merlin."

Once Merlin had stumbled up to his side, he growled. "I hate men like that. Ones who think since my father shows them even the smallest favor then they can do as they wish, despite their station."

"Yeah, only noble prats are allowed to act like that," Merlin joked.

Arthur shoved him. "Watch yourself. You're the one they're looking for, remember. I could always just go back and hand you over to them."

"But you won't," Merlin said cheerfully, leading Arthur into the tunnels. He looked over his shoulder as they disappeared into the shadows. "She's a bit jumpy so try not to act so…"

"Intimidating?"

"Haughty."

Arthur reached out to smack his head, but missed in the darkness. "Darnit, Merlin I can't see anything!"

Suddenly a light appeared in front of them, glittering gold and blue.

"That's not what I meant," he hissed, managing to smack the warlock's head this time.

"Ow! Can't I ever just get a thank you?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

They reached Freya to see that she was sleeping.

 _Of course the beast is here_ , Arthur snorted internally, spotting Cavall curled up against her as Merlin moved to wake her.

He stayed back as Merlin gave her the food and set up some candles. It was only with the added light that she spotted the prince.

She flinched back and Arthur held up his hands, stepping forward then kneeling.

"It's okay. He's a friend. I promise he's actually really soft," Merlin said.

"Oi!"

She glanced between the two nervously, but continued eating.

Arthur stayed back, letting the two talk.

* * *

"I know what it's like to keep secrets."

Freya looked up at the man Merlin had brought briefly, to see him staring down the tunnel. "Who else knows you have magic?"

"Besides Mordred, only Arthur and our friend Gwen." Merlin glanced at the man, Arthur, as well then leaned closer. "Modred has magic too, was a druid like you, but Gwen and Arthur… They don't really get it."

"I wish I was like everyone else, but…"

"You always know, deep down, you're not?"

"Because I'm cursed."

Arthur's head perked up, but Merlin didn't even blink.

"Freya, don't say that!"

* * *

 _It must be the work of a magical creature._

Arthur was an idiot. No, Merlin was an idiot who really needed to grow out of his pup face. Honestly, Mordred couldn't even pull it off anymore and Merlin was four years his elder.

"That's not a strawberry," he heard the druid girl giggle.

"Er, it's the right color," Merlin responded and Arthur came around the corner to see him handing her a rose.

 _Oh great, he has a crush!_ There was no way this was going to be easy.

"We need to talk," Arthur growled and the two jumped.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, but the prince ignored him.

He marched up to tower over the girl. "Why did you do it?"

The girl stared up at him with terrified eyes, but also knowing ones.

"Arthur!" Merlin snapped, stumbling to his feet and trying to pull him back. "What are you doing?"

"Two people were found killed in the lower town. All evidence points to magic." Arthur turned his glare on Merlin. "Do you think it's a coincidence that you freed a druid girl and then the next night magic attacks?"

"Yes!"

"He's right."

The two turned to the girl.

"Freya?"

She gave Merlin sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry. You've been so good to me, but I don't deserve it. I'm not like you."

"Why did you attack those people? Merlin rescued you, we've been hiding you. Why would you turn against us like this?" Arthur asked.

She bowed her head. "I didn't want to. I hate killing, but I have no choice. I'm cursed."

Merlin tried to go to her, but Arthur shoved him back, hand falling to his sword. "You said that before, what did you mean?"

"I'm a monster. I… There was a man. He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me."

"It was an accident," Merlin said.

"His mother was a sorceress, and when she found out that I'd killed her son, she cursed me to kill forever more. At midnight I transform into a beast the druids called a Bastet. I can't control myself in that form. All it wants to do is kill and all I can do is watch through its eyes. That's why I went to the druids to begin with. I had hoped they could help me."

"They couldn't?" Arthur asked, studying her.

She shook her head. "I was too dangerous to keep around. They didn't have a way to keep me contained for long enough to find the cure. They could fend me off, but only for so long. Someone ended up getting hurt."

"There has to be a way for us to help you," Merlin said from behind Arthur.

The prince thought over her words. "The dungeons should hold her."

The girl's head fell further down and Arthur could feel Merlin's eyes burning into his back.

"There are larger cells under the normal ones. We don't use them much now. They're made completely of stone aside from the solid metal doors. We could lock you in while you're transformed so you won't hurt anyone while Merlin and Mordred figure out how to cure you."

The girl's head whipped up so fast Arthur was sure it had to hurt.

He turned to Merlin, who was giving him his _I'm a proud idiot_ smile. "Have you heard of this Bastet beast before?"

"No, but I can ask Mordred. If the druids recognized it, then hopefully he'll at least know something that can give us a starting point."

"Then -"

"You believe me?"

He turned back to the girl.

"Of course!" Merlin chirped.

"Not yet," Arthur countered. "But if you are telling the truth, we need to get you somewhere where you can't hurt anyone. And if you aren't, then you'll already be in the dungeons so that's good enough for me."

"Arthur," Merlin hissed, but Freya relaxed and nodded.

"That is fair."

Arthur nodded back. "Then I will come and get you just after sundown."

"Mordred and I will prepare a cell, make sure it's comfortable for you."

"Thank you, Merlin," she replied and Arthur took his leave of the two.

* * *

Arthur eyed the guards marching along their patrol routes before slipping into the darkness.

Freya was waiting for him when he reached her, Merlin's jacket wrapped around her shoulders and the candles extinguished. He placed Merlin's cloak over the jacket. "Keep the hood up and your head down. No one's likely to question you as you're with me, but if the wrong person sees and gets curious…"

Freya frowned, but pulled up the hood. She ducked her head and held his arm as he brought her out of the tunnels and up to the citadel, avoiding the patrols easily.

Too easily. He was going to have to rework the routes when this was all over. There were far too many holes for people to use. Good for his warlocks to do their thing, but also for anyone else up to no good.

Mordred met them at the entrance to the dungeons and led them down, distracting the guards so they could slip past. The three quickly slipped through the halls and down the stairs until they reached the cell Merlin had prepared, the older warlock and Gwen waiting for them.

She smiled and stepped forward slightly, holding out her hand. "Hello, I'm Guinevere, though everyone calls me Gwen."

Freya tugged her cloak closer. "Merlin told me about you. He said you helped him free me."

"It was my pleasure." She held out a dress. "Here, it might be a bit big, but I thought it might be nicer than what you have now."

Freya stared at the dress, not taking it. "Why are you all so good to me?" she looked up at them. "I've killed people, many people. I could kill again."

"We won't let that happen," Merlin said, taking her hand. "I promised you I'd look after you, and I will. We will. You're safe here."

"And people will be safe from you," Arthur agreed. "If you're honest, then you've had enough pain brought upon you. I will see to it you do not face more."

"Told you he was actually really soft," Merlin whispered to her.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur growled, turning away and marching off to the sound of Gwen's and Mordred's muffled chuckles.

* * *

"Try to get as much rest as you can," Gwen said, giving Freya the dress before heading off after Arthur.

Modred gave her a wide smile. "I'm going to start looking through our books. Night, Freya!"

"Goodnight."

Mordred ran off, catching up to Gwen just as she turned a corner.

Freya turned to Merlin, clutching the dress closer. "You should go as well."

Merlin shook his head. "I want to stay with you."

"You can't -"

He stopped her with a squeeze of her hand, stepping closer. "Until just before midnight. Please, I don't want you to have to be down here alone."

"You're not scared of me?"

Merlin took another step closer and shrugged. "I've faced worse. Uglier too. You should have seen the troll."

Freya chuckled and pressed into his side.

"Come see what we've done," Merlin said, pulling her towards the cell.

She smiled, but inside she couldn't feel his excitement.

A cell was better than a cage, but it was still a cell.

He pushed open the door and waved her in.

She stepped into the doorway, then froze.

Rose vines and Welsh poppies grew up the corners and across the ceiling, filling the room with their scent. A few glass orbs held up by the vines glittered with a soft, warm light. A nest of blankets and pillows created a soft looking bed on one side, which Merlin's familiar was making use of. Most astounding though was the painting across one wall. It featured a tall mountain range with a lake at the base.

"You remembered!"

"Of course. I'm so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you."

Freya pulled him into a hug. This... This was the nicest thing anyone had done for her since she'd fled her home after realizing she'd been cursed. "Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for."

He hugged her back. "I promise, we'll save you."

"You've already saved me. You made me feel loved."

Merlin pulled back with a blush.

The two looked into each other's eyes then, as one, leaned in.

* * *

"Has Halig found the girl yet?" Uther asked, glancing up at Arthur before looking back down at the grain reports.

"The guards report that there hasn't been any sign of her."

"She's likely long gone."

"If she was ever here. We've seen no sign that such a girl even existed. Maybe he made the whole thing up in hopes you'd pay him anyways."

"Halig's usually far more reliable."

"Perhaps you've allowed him too much favor and he's become complacent."

"You may be right. Either way, we can't waste men on this any longer. It's been a fortnight already. Tell the guard to return to their posts."

"Of course, father."

* * *

Arthur watched the bounty hunter's cart trundle into the forest through a hall window before continuing on his way to the physician's chambers.

"Merlin," he called as he strutted inside, then paused.

Merlin was sitting at the table next to a girl Arthur almost didn't recognize.

Freya had cleaned herself up, the dirt and grime washed away to reveal flawless fair skin and bright chestnut hair.

He gave her a smile. "It's good to see you out and about."

She smiled back, running a finger over her braid. "It's nice to be out, even if it's only during the day."

Merlin smiled and set a hand on her shoulder, but was stopped from saying anything when Gaius came in.

"Prince Arthur, is there something I can do for you? Or were you looking for Merlin?" He asked, giving Merlin a look.

"Prince?" Freya squeaked.


End file.
